Travels Through Time
by DaughterofTaliesin
Summary: Zelda must try to save her country while Link is taken into the future by a wizard. LZ
1. Beginings

Author's Note: Legend of Zelda and any characters from such do not belong to me.  
  
Sappiness at times. Story deals with two separate Link and Zelda couples in two different times, which I have labeled past and present. This is my first writing attempt, feed back and suggestions are welcome. Thanks.  
  
Travels Through Time Chapter 1  
  
Past  
  
The battle in front of me raged like a mighty storm. I was beginning to think that all of our struggles had been futile. Ganon seemed invincible. Link must have been weary, after fighting his way through the castle and Ganondorf to free me from my crystal prison. Yet from my viewpoint outside of the circle of flames he appeared as a green avenging angel, ready to fight on forever. Finally, Ganon stumbles and falls, roaring in rage and pain as Link mercilessly hacks at him with the Biggoron Sword. I cry to him to come and fetch the Master Sword as the dancing flames around me suddenly die. Link gives me a brief, encouraging smile as his hand grasps the hilt. Quietly, his eyes suddenly fill with pain and they rise to meet mine, pleading for me to understand his unspoken thoughts of love. He collapses to the ground, bright red blood staining his green shirt. Ganon's maniacal laughter fills the air as he pulls his sword from Link's back.  
  
  
  
My eyes fly open. I can still hear that madman's laughter ringing in my ears. The dream had seemed so real.. my heart is racing and my forehead damp. An arm encircles me, and I struggle trying to break free of its grasp. A light kiss on the forehead stills me, and I look up to find Link still deep in sleep curled next to me. Somehow, even from the realm of dreams he is able to sense my need and is there to comfort and protect me. I don't want to wake him; he looks so peaceful and content. His blonde hair is tousled, and a few strands are falling carelessly in his eyes. A slight smile paints the corners of his mouth, and I hope that his dreams have been more pleasant than mine. My head falls back to rest on his chest, and I listen to his steady, rhythmic heartbeat. The sound is soothing, and my eyelids feel heavy as I gradually drift off to sleep, content in his arms.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
Link's long, elfin ears twitched slightly, his entire body rigid and unmoving as he watched the older man prepare his campsite. As the younger man scurried about, the silver-haired one calmly built a fire with the wood his apprentice had gathered. The two talked quietly as they began to eat their simple dinner. From his standpoint in the brush, Link could not make out particulars of what was being said, only that the two talked of normal things travelers might on nights such as this. Satisfied that the two really were returning to their home country, the watcher slightly melted back into the woods, returning to Hyrule's Castle.  
  
"Master?" The apprentice questioned.  
  
"Yes, Irank. He is gone."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"My sight does not allow me to see that. I was hoping he would reveal himself, but he is obviously a cunning hunter. We will have to be patient and wait."  
  
Past  
  
My eyes opened to observe the dark black sky gradually change to an ocean- like blue. A slight breeze on my bare skin caused me to look down and find Zelda sleeping with her head on my chest, nestled in my arms. Her face looks worried. Her mouth, which is usually smiling, is slightly tilted downwards. I lightly caress her forehead, trying to smooth out some of the worry lines I see there. What made her so restless last night I do not know. If I didn't know her better, I would say it was post-wedding stress. Yet Zelda had been on e of the most relaxed brides I have ever seen. She had been unwilling to fuss over details, and had left almost the entirety of the planning and preparation to the castle staff. Her one concern, which I am extremely agreeable with, has been to spend time with me. Her face is beginning to relax under my ministrations, and a smile is forming at her lips. I snuggle back against the pillows, tightening my hold on her. I am content to lay her and watch the sun rise and protect her from whatever disturbs her so.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
A tired, hungry Link galloped into the courtyard later that night, not in a pleasant mood. Something about that man, Ahenous, curled his stomach. Combined with his mood after arguing with the castle guards to admit him after nighttime left the young warrior ready to battle with the next person his path crossed. Luckily for him, Impa understood his surliness and didn't hold it against him. After brining him a late meal, they sat in his room and discussed the bizarre minister, Ahenous.  
  
"I followed him to the border. He is definitely leaving Hyrule, but I still do not know his exact intentions, or whether he means trouble for the kingdom or not."  
  
"Did he see you?"  
  
Link sighed sharply and distractedly ran his hands through his hair. "I know he did not 'see' me, but somehow I sensed that he knew every breath I took."  
  
Impa looked away for a moment in thought. "A seer, perhaps? Maybe even a wizard? We can only be sure that he is not the simple diplomat he portrays himself to be."  
  
Past  
  
Zelda woke up just as the sun began to shoot its bright rays through the window and into our room.  
  
"I like this." She murmured, her eyes still closed as she stretched sleepily.  
  
"What?" I asked, planting a feather like kiss on her shoulder.  
  
"Waking up here next to you." She pulled my head down until my lips met hers and kissed me.  
  
Sometime later we arose to start our first full day together as husband and wife. As Zelda unpacked our few things and I made us a simple breakfast, a messenger rode up to the small cabin we had rented for our honeymoon. Zelda joined me at the door and slipped her arm around my waist as we waited for the man to dismount. His horse's flanks were covered with sweat, and one look at his face told me his news for us was dire. As he related the grim happenings at the palace, Zelda moaned softly and collapsed into my arms.  
  
Present  
  
"Something just struck me as wrong. And the way Zelda agreed with everything that was said."  
  
Impa was staring out the window at the gathering night sky. "Especially about marrying that prince." She continued to stare out the window, even after Link drew in a steep breath. The hurt and disappointment swirled in his storm clouded eyes at the memory of earlier that day. Impa knew he harbored tender feelings toward the Princess, yet would never dare speak his feelings aloud. She gave her own small sigh as she watched the two guards exchange pleasantries on the opposite wall.  
  
Earlier that day the man Ahenous, claiming he was a minister from Lyrian, asked for a private audience with the King. Because Lyrian was across the sea, and a possible profitable trading port for Hyrule, he was at once ushered into a small audience chamber. Before too long, an announcement had been made of the engagement of Princess Zelda and Harath, the Prince and future King of Lyrian. To Link's eye, Zelda looked enthusiastic about the match, but refused to talk to anyone about her coming marriage after her public statement on how happy she was to be the future Queen of Lyrian. Link felt his heart drop at the news. Her late father had appointed him the Princess's personal guard before he had died. Zelda's caravan had been attacked a few years back by marauders as she was traveling back from a winter celebration at her maternal grandmother's manor. Everyone on the caravan had been killed, with Zelda being taken prisoner by the bandits. Their trail had crossed Link's the next day as they were headed back to their winter village, and noticing the young girl's plight, he had taken it upon himself to rescue her. The two had grown quite close on the four-day trip back to Hyrule, and Link became more and more reluctant to leave his new friend. He did not know, however, she was a Princess of Hyrule until they reached her father's castle. Grateful for his daughter's safe return, the King ha offered the fifteen-year-old warrior a lifetime position of Zelda's personal bodyguard. In the following two years, the two had depended more and more on each other and had become inseparable, though never romantically involved. Zelda saw Link as her best friend and confidant, and Link had felt the same way. Until the past year. But since the Zelda's father's death, her brother Taryn, now King of Hyrule, had sought to separate the two whenever possible. He felt it beneath his royalty to have his sister associated with a common soldier with no noble background. Link had seen less and less of Zelda, and the two had grown increasingly distant. After Impa had left, Link tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep due to the ramble of thoughts running through his head. Giving up the thought of sleep for now, he left his bed to stride through the corridors of the castle in search of solace from his restless thoughts.  
  
Past  
  
My mind swirled and my vision blackened at the news of my father's sudden illness. If Link's steady arms had not been there to catch me, I would have fallen to the floor. I could dimly hear him thank the messenger and give assurances that we would follow as soon as I was revived. As soon as he had left, I jumped up and began to hurriedly throw our things in a bag I had unpacked only a short time ago. Link grabbed me as I flew by, and made me sit back in my vacated chair. Getting his pack, which lay nearby, he pulled out a bottle of something and handed it to me to drink.  
  
"Link, I don't have time for this." I made a move to get up, but his gentle hand on my shoulder restrained me.  
  
"Zelda, look at me." I forced myself to take a deep breath and meet his gaze. His blue eyes were intense and clouded with concern as they stared into mine. "You are going to be in charge of ruling this country when we reach the castle. You will need all your strength and wits." He handed me the bottle, and caressed my cheek as he withdrew his hand." Drink it, it will help."  
  
I nodded, drinking the potion as he finished my rushed packing job. Tears began to form at the corners of my eyes as I watched him. I knew it would be his strength I would be heavily depending on in the days to come. How glad I was that my dream of last night was just that.a dream. In reality we had beaten Ganondorf, and Link was at my side, read to face our tomorrows together.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
Zelda glanced up from her pacing up and down the long hallway. The moon shown brightly, sending its slim rays of light glaring down on the stone corridor. There was just enough illumination for her to make out Link's figure striding down the corridor towards her. His shoulders were hunched, and his attention completely focused on the ground in front of him. Her heart gave an all to familiar leap at the sight of him. A sinking feeling quickly followed at the memory of her engagement. Embarrassed to meet him, she quickly hid in a small alcove off of the hallway. When he had almost past, she couldn't bear the silence nay longer and spoke out.  
  
"Link?"  
  
He whipped around, hand ready at his sword, prepared to defend. At seeing who called him, he relaxed. "Zel.. Princes. What are you doing out here at this time of night?"  
  
She looked at him closely. "Couldn't sleep. And you?" she queried, seeing black circles under his eyes and weariness etched on his face.  
  
"Just walking." There was an awkward silence for a moment or two. "Shall I escort you to your room, Princess?" Link broke in after a couple of minutes had passed.  
  
"Yes.. Please." She whispered as the two walked in silence back to her chambers.  
  
"Link, I was going on a picnic tomorrow.." She began once they had reached her door.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Around noon."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"So you will come?"  
  
Link looked at her in surprise. "Of course."  
  
She smiled. "I'm so glad."  
  
"Princess, I'm your guard. It is my duty." King Taryn had been extremely adamant, Link remembered, that guarding the princess was his duty, nothing more, since he had taken control of the kingdom.  
  
"Duty....of course.good night, Link." She said, trying hard to hold back her tears until he was gone.  
  
"Goodnight, your majesty." And with that he left.  
  
Zelda closed the door before sliding down to a puddle on the floor. She curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees as if to protect herself from the hurt she was feeling. His duty. Your majesty. Over the last year Link had grown increasingly more distant. Tears began to fall down her cheeks in earnest as she sobbed against her knees. 


	2. Disappearance

Past  
  
  
  
Zelda sat in front of me as we raced towards home on Epona. I could feel the tenseness in her body as I wrapped my free arm tighter about her. She responded to my touch, leaning back against me and resting her head on my shoulder. We rode in silence the entire way to the castle. No one met us at the stables. Zelda slid off the saddle, but paused before she dashed into the castle. As her eyes met mine, I could see the hurt and confusion she was feeling. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine.  
  
"Go see him. I'll be up as soon as I get Epona settled."  
  
She nodded, leaning over to kiss my cheek before hurrying away. I could see tears in her eyes that I knew she wanted to cry, but didn't to show she was strong. As I brought the saddle down and threw it on a nearby rack, one of the stable boys came running up.  
  
"Prince Link.. we didn't expect to see you until next week."  
  
I looked down at him quizzically for a moment. Maybe the councilors had decided to delay releasing news of the King's illness as not to cause a panic.  
  
"Something came up." I handed him Epona's tack as I led her to her stall. "Guay, put her bridle away for me, will you?"  
  
The boy smiled for a moment, then rushed off eager to complete his task. I smiled to myself. With his eager attitude, he would make an excellent squire in a year or two. Lost in thought, I barely heard Impa as I strode through the great hall on my way to the King's room.  
  
"Link! Shouldn't you be at the lake? Where is Zelda."? And at my puzzled glance. "Don't tell me she has gotten rid of you already."  
  
I looked at her in surprise. "We left as soon as we got the message."  
  
"Message?"  
  
Now that was strange. Even if the castle staff had not been informed of the King's condition, Impa would have been.  
  
"Link, what is going on?" Impa becoming alarmed at my lengthy silence broke into my thoughts once more.  
  
"This morning we received a message from a palace guard saying Zelda's father was extremely ill and not expected to live."  
  
"I've had no such information. In fact I just left the King moments ago, he is in his room, signing treaty documents."  
  
My mined whirled as I processed this new information, but one continually pushed itself to the surface, refusing to be ignored. Zelda... danger... Zelda. "Zelda. we have to find her now. Somebody wants her back here, and I don't know why."  
  
'I'll alert the guards. I will meet you in the King's chambers."  
  
Nodding, I dashed off to my intended destination. I paused long enough to notice a strange light emanating from a room ahead of me. It got stronger as I walked cautiously towards it. I had never seen this room before. It was completely bare except for a basin sitting on a small table in the center. A silvery light shown from whatever was inside, bathing the room in a pale, eerie glow. I reached out my hand to touch the liquid substance, but soon realized my mistake as the world around me went black.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
"Link, please sit down here and eat with me. It is no fun having a one person picnic."  
  
Link looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight around and playing with his sword hilt before sighing and complying with the Princess' request. They sat in silence, Link uncomfortable with the informality, Zelda saddened at the loss of their old comradeship. Unable to bear the quiet any longer, Zelda at last spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry." A quiet whisper issued from her lips in a mournful tone.  
  
Link looked at her in surprise. "Princess, do not apologize to me. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
She stood up, angrily brushing bits of dirt and grass from her skirt. "Then why are you so cold and distant to me?"  
  
"Princess, you are royalty. I am a common guard. I apologize if I have offended you, but there can not be friendship between us." He stood, eyes level with hers, and his pained face made Zelda wince.  
  
"Link, you are not a common guard. You are my friend. And anyone who says otherwise is mistaken."  
  
He gave a small ironic smirk. "The King would strongly disagree, madam."  
  
All at once she understood. She threw herself in his arms, hugging him fiercely and whispering against his shoulder. "Though he thinks differently, the King may not decide the matters of my heart." Though she made the statement in hopes of relieving some of his tenseness, he seemed to pull further from her. She withdrew, her arms at her sides, unsure of what to say next.  
  
"So you love this Prince of Lyrian?" He broke into the uneasy silence.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, tears returning at the reminder of her future fate. "Love. I've never even met him. My brother thinks only of strengthening treaties. I'm nothing to him but a pawn to play in some political game."  
  
"But you said...."  
  
"Matters of my heart and matters of my actions are two separate things, I'm afraid. If they were not, I would be free to openly declare my love to someone I have secretly loved for a long time."  
  
Her eyes slowly rose to meet his, and he read in them her longing and desire. His face inched closer to hers, and their lips met in a feather- like whisper. A sound of hooves broke them quickly apart, Link to a ready stance and Zelda toying with an apple.  
  
"Princess, your brother the King requests an audience with you at the palace immediately." The King's messenger yelled shrilly, ending any conversation Link and Zelda could have shared over their kiss.  
  
Back at the castle, Link wandered aimlessly as he wished that he could take Zelda's place facing the lecture he was sure Taryn was giving her at the very moment. Zelda's brother could be a cruel man, his words stinging like arrows. A room off to one side of the hallway began to glow a silverish tint, and a sense of foreboding tickled up Link's spine. His hand on his sword, he went to investigate, but only found a basin filled with a silver liquid. Reaching out a hand to investigate, his form rippled, and then disappeared as his hand touched the surface.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
I had raced the entire way to my father's room, expecting to find a sick bedridden man instead a fully recovered King signing documents of state. At my gasp of surprise, he turned around. "Zelda! What are you doing back already?"  
  
I was too shocked to speak, which led to him misinterpreting the expression on my face.  
  
"Where's Link? What's happened?"  
  
"We received a message saying you were incredibly ill. We cam back as soon as we heard."  
  
He got up and gave me a hug. "Oh, Zelda. I'm sorry that your honeymoon was interrupted, but I am fine, not so much as a sniffle here."  
  
Before I had time to ponder what this meant Impa burst through the door.  
  
"Zelda!" She said, the second person to be shocked at seeing me today.  
  
"We received a ." But I was interrupted before I could finish.  
  
"I know. I met Link in the stables and he told me. And I'm glad to see you are safe."  
  
"Safe from what?"  
  
"Somebody needs you back at the castle, and is willing to use deceit to get you here."  
  
I thought about this for a moment. "It makes sense, but why would someone need me at the castle to hurt me. I am the most well guarded person in Hyrule at the castle." I gave a little laugh. "Outside too, with Link about." A feeling swept over me, much like my prophetic dreams, that my husband was no longer in this world to protect me. "Impa, where is Link?"  
  
She looked around the room for the first time, as if realizing he wasn't there. "He was headed directly here, he should have beat me."  
  
I rushed out of the room, worry over Link's absence increasing with every step. Backtracking the route he would have taken to the King's chambers, I eventually came across his hat lying in the middle of the corridor. Picking it up, I glanced into the nearest room to see a strange man bent over a basin. Behind me, Impa drew her sword, which alerted the man to our presence.  
  
"Princess Zelda, I presume." He said, with a short mocking bow.  
  
"Where is Link?" I asked, gritting my teeth and hissing the words.  
  
He gave me a cynical laugh. "Don't worry, he is fine."  
  
"That is not what I asked."  
  
"Princess, I admire your directness, among other things. A rare quality. Your husband is trapped, you might say, in void between times."  
  
"Release him."  
  
He laughed again. "You and I both know I can not do that." And with a wave and a strange incantation, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
Zelda let out a silent scream of frustration as she shut the door behind her. She had just spent the last two hours listening to her brother's definition of how royalty should act, which did not involve being friendly with commoners, meaning Link. Taryn especially emphasized that she keep her distance from Link. She was an engaged woman now, and her future husband would not take kindly to her over familiarity with a guard. Zelda had once again pleaded with him to let her choose her own husband, but he had refused, saying that she must act in Hyrule's best interests.  
  
Slowly walking back to her room, she began to smile at the thought of times that had been more enjoyably spent earlier that day. Walls that had been built up between Link and her over the past year had fallen. Sighing, she wished again that the messenger had not interrupted them, and that they had time to discuss the kiss they had shared. Rounding the corner, she saw the strange minister Ahenous standing over a silvery basin in the middle of the room. She was about to leave without alerting him to her presence, when she noticed a small object lying on the floor. It was a necklace made of stone that she had given Link years ago. The stone had been lying in the moment, and she had fished it out and spent hours boring a hole to fit a leather strap though it. The fact that he still had it after all this time touched her heart, yet worried her since his neck was currently missing. Boldly stepping into the room, she confronted Ahenous.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ahh, Princess. I am just taking care of a little unfinished business." He watched her with his beady little eyes as she gracefully stooped down to pick up the necklace on the floor. "I let him leave that for you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Farther than you can imagine, Princess." A silvery ripple passed through his body as he gradually passed out of view. 


	3. Reaction

Past  
  
A dizzying sensation passed though me for the second time that day as I fought to stay upright. I forced the waves to pass as I met my father's and Impa's terror-struck looks. "Impa, alert the 8th and 9th cavalry division. Order them to search the Kingdom for any sign of that man or any trace of Link's whereabouts." As she left the room at a run, I turned to my father. "I will alert the guards to pull double duty until further notice." I kissed his cheek hurriedly before turning to my task.  
  
"Zelda.. Wait." I paused. "What does this mean?"  
  
I looked down at my hand, the one with the triforce. "Link is still alive. somewhere. And there is only one reason to kidnap him." I gave a long ragged sigh. "Trust me father, Hyrule is about to face and invasion." I added under my breath. "And our hero is not here to stop it."  
  
  
  
Present  
  
A bag flew over the low, ivy covered wall, shortly followed by a lithe, silent figure. The hood of the cloak hid any distinguishing features as the shadowy figure snuck pas the few guards near the stable entrance. Breathing a sigh of relief, the figure picked up the bag, but stopped when it encountered the last pair of feet the person expected.  
  
"Princess, I hope you have a well thought of explanation for sneaking around at night dressed like that." She gestured to the un-feminine riding pants and cloak Zelda wore.  
  
Zelda was about to respond, but instead pulled Impa into an alcove and motioned her to be silent. The pair watched, hidden as two guards passed by, laughing over a shared joke. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Zelda stood back up. "Please, Impa. Please don't tell Taryn." She pleaded with her friend and nursemaid.  
  
"Only if you tell me what is going on."  
  
Zelda bit her lip, thinking for a second if she could trust Impa. "Link is gone. Ahenous has something to do with it. I am going to Lyrian to find him."  
  
Impa, stunned for a moment, recovered quickly. "I'll send for the guards immediately. We'll find him Princess."  
  
"No, Taryn would never spare anyone to go searching for Link." Tears of frustration began to escape from her eyes, although she tried to hold them back. "He will probably be relieved that his problem has been solved with so little effort.  
  
Impa searched her mind for another solution to the problem, knowing Zelda was more than correct in her assessment of her brother's character and ideals. "Then we will hire mercenaries on our own, I know of some trustworthy men in town who know and respect Link, surely they would aid us."  
  
"And in the meantime I will be shipped off to marry that prince, fulfilling Ahenous' wishes and helping him to complete whatever plan he has."  
  
"Princess.. Zelda. you can not simply run off like this."  
  
"I must, Impa. I love him. If anything should happen to him." She began to walk away, unwilling to hear any more arguments.  
  
"Have you told him this?"  
  
"No." Zelda stopped and hung her head, new tears flowing. "I have not had the chance."  
  
Impa put her hand under the younger woman's chin, forcing her gaze up. "Tell him as soon as we find him. That boy has loved you since the first day he saw you. I'd like to see him happy for once, instead of moping around this place."  
  
"What do you mean we?"  
  
Impa smiled for the first time during the exchange and gestured to her nearby pack. "I knew you were planning to run away. I was going to follow you. But I think I will join you instead."  
  
Zelda spontaneously hugged her old nursemaid, now turned comrade-in-arms. "Thank you, Impa." She whispered.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
A month and a half has passed, with no sign of the whereabouts of my missing husband or the stranger. Many people at the castle believe that he is never coming back. Daily business at the castle has gone on much like it has for many, many years. The business of running a kingdom cannot stop because of one man's disappearance, as much as I might like it to so that I can focus solely on finding Link. Currently I found myself with Impa trying to budget the food stores for the next two months. I had reached the grain supply when the numbers of the page I was looking at began to swirl, and world began to sway ever so slightly.  
  
"Zelda. Zelda. are you alright?" Impa's voice broke through and I brought myself to focus onto it.  
  
"Just a little dizzy today." I put the papers away from me and rubbed my forehead. "I just can not seem to concentrate on this right now."  
  
She gave me a glance of concern and helped me to my feet. "Why don't I go get us some tea and we will take a break."  
  
I smiled my thankfulness and set my books and papers aside while she left for the kitchen.  
  
Five minutes later we sat curled up in the library, the hot beverage doing much to revive me.  
  
"I just can not believe it has been so long, Impa. No ransom asked, no insane demands, no signs of invasion. Why?"  
  
Impa put the teacup down as I began to sob, as I had not done since Link disappeared. "Shhh, Zelda.. " She whispered, holding me close. "You can grieve. It does not mean that you have given up hope."  
  
We sat there in silence, and I listened to the rain that had begun to fall outside. The clouds and turned the sky to an angry gray, reminding me that summer had passed and winter had begun to make its presence known through the early fall storms. 


	4. Suprises

Authors Note: A big thank you to those people who took the time to review. It is much appreciated. Just a note to help with any confusion, in case that I have not made it clear in the story: Both Links are currently caught between times in a void so to speak. When they are together, I try to refer to the past Link as the Hero or Hero of Time (yes, from the Ocarnia of Time game). And when he is thinking, it is always written in the first person. Present Link is just Link, and is always written about in the third person. Thanks, and happy reading.  
  
  
  
Present  
  
A passerby would not have noticed anything amiss in the scene by the small house. The house itself blended in well among its surroundings. Small, dirty, and in desperate need of a few homey touches it meshed well with its few neighbors. A faint line in the yard could be interpreted as a once fine flowerbed, if one looked past the tall overgrown weeds. The two figures standing by the door blended in only if you did not look with too much scrutiny. A young man in baggy clothes conversed with a middle-aged woman garbed in a traveling outfit.  
  
"No luck today. An old man selling candles thought he had seen a man that fit Link's description, but it turns out that it was only the baker's son." He sighed, going inside. The woman followed, shutting the door tightly behind her.  
  
"Don't give up hope, Zelda." The 'young man' removed his cap, revealing the profile of the Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"I just thought we would have heard something of him, or at least of Ahenous by now."  
  
Impa had found the small, one room house to rent just after the two had arrived at the capital city of Lyrian. While they had managed to gather plenty of information on Prince Harath, Zelda's betrothed, no one had seen Ahenous since he had left for Hyrule. Similar inquiries of a man fitting Link's description had also proved futile. The information she had gathered on the Prince, though, further cemented her decision that she would never marry him. He was rude, arrogant, and treated his inferiors much like one would treat livestock.  
  
Her caretaker smiled at her, giving her quite a shock at her next words. "I think I may have located Ahenous."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I met an enterprising young lad today. While his mother works at the castle, he wanders around looking for odd jobs worth a rupee or two in payment. Luckily for us, he is quite a chatterbox. One day while wandering he came across an old man standing over a mysterious basin much like the one you have described to me."  
  
Zelda smiled. Finally, after months of searching, a solid clue.  
  
  
  
Between in the Void  
  
It is dark. So dark I cannot tell how time passes. Yet I can clearly see the young man sitting next to me. I can tell from his facial expression that he is trying to think of yet another escape plan. Yet how can one escape a prison with no doors or windows. I have heard his tale. From the future, well, my future at any rate, his name is also Link, and he guards a Princess Zelda. From his tone when he talks of her, I can tell that he deeply cares for her, yet has not told her.  
  
It seems like an eternity has passed since I've seen my own Zelda. There are times where my longing for her is so acute, I actually see her in front of me, just out of reach. But just as my fingers reach her, she disappears. I am glad for the company of Link. In this inky blackness there is nothing to do but remember. So we have talked. We have not seen a captor, or guard in this strange prison. Somehow we do not hunger or thirst, it is like we have been suspended into nothingness.  
  
  
  
Link paced the space once again in frustration. He could tell the other man was lost in thought, most likely about his wife. It was obvious from his descriptions that the two were deeply in love and completely devoted to one another, despite the fact that he was not of the nobility. Link smiled bitterly. He wished with all his heart that his own dear love would return his feelings. Even after the kiss they had barely shared he doubted that the Princess could ever share a future with him, even if she had desired it. He shook his head to stop his train of thoughts; he feared they would drive him mad. Instead he should focus on escape. They had already tried every means they could think of, the hero of time had already tried playing an ocarnia he claimed could transport him through time. He had almost scoffed at the other man, but then remembered where he was at present. He shook his head again. This was no better than being driven crazy over Zelda. He sat down in front of Link who opened his eyes and regarded him with a slight grin.  
  
"So." he began, nervousness showing as he stammered, "how do you win a princess's heart?"  
  
  
  
Past  
  
Another two months and still no word of my missing husband. My father has even given up hope, and his closest advisors are beginning to whisper of remarriage for me. The pigs! At least they have enough decency to whisper behind my back, yet their talk grows a little louder each day. Two princes from neighboring countries have even had the audacity to come to court me only to find themselves turned away at the castle door. A familiar nausea wells up from my stomach, and I run to empty my attempted efforts at eating breakfast into the nearest chamber pot. Impa, my constant shadow, helps me to my feet.  
  
"Zelda, please, call the physician."  
  
I look up into her worried eyes, and realize how much stress I have caused her. "Only for you Impa." I grin, and she leads me to the doctor's door. After an hour of poking, prodding, and intrusive questions he has me sit while tea is fetched from the kitchen. Over steaming cups, he regards me silently.  
  
"So, doctor, am I dying as Impa fears?" I laugh nervously, trying to prod him from his uncomfortable stare.  
  
"Far from it, your Highness."  
  
"Then what?" Impa finally demands.  
  
"I believe her majesty is expecting."  
  
  
  
Present  
  
Zelda sat gratefully in the wooden chair as she watched Impa carefully stir the stew that was to make up their dinner. In the months that had passed, she and Impa had made several attempts to gain access to the castle with no success. Until now. Zelda had hit upon a plan to pose as a merchant's son looking for work. She had been hired by the palace staff, mainly because of her refined manners and speech. She now served as a personal valet to the Lyrian Prince. While this gave her virtually unlimited access to all areas of the castle, it put her in direct dealings with the man she had come to refer to as the insufferable bore.  
  
She sniffed the air appreciatively as the smell of dinner grew stronger in the air. Impa gave a final stir before dishing up two plates of the savory stew and hading one to Zelda.  
  
"No luck today, Impa." Zelda said between blowing on a hot bit of potato. "The royal pain didn't give me a moments rest today. Something about a party next week to celebrate his royal birthday." She laughed sarcastically, popping a bit of bread in her mouth. "He is all upset because he hoped to be married on the same day."  
  
Impa gave a small chuckle at the reason of the Prince's disappointment. "Any word from Hyrule or Taryn?"  
  
"Only that her Royal Highness has twisted her ankle, and can not possibly travel in such a delicate state. However she is looking forward to and eagerly awaiting the meeting of her betrothed," she snarled, "the pig."  
  
"Mmmmm. Good excuse. Makes travel impossible, and they will be able to send you as soon as you are 'recovered.'"  
  
"Bah. But good news. I think I may have found our suspicious room. I was planning to sneak my 'aunt' into the castle tomorrow, as she would so love to see a magnificent tapestry hanging right next to it." 


	5. Escape

Between  
  
Both Links were deeply in discussion when a shimmering light interrupted them. Standing quickly, both immediately drew their swords, guarding themselves against the unknown danger. A shape gradually took place in the misty light.  
  
"Ahenous." Link spat out venomously. The Hero of Time looked a bit startled. He had yet to figure out who had sent him into this dark nothingness, or for what motive. From Link's stance, and angry face he figured that this Ahenous must be the one responsible for their current place of residence.  
  
Ahenous strode towards Link. "Where is she?"  
  
Both Links held their swords up, leveled at the old man. He stopped, chuckling in a deep, sarcastic manner that held no joyful tone whatsoever. "Put those down. If you kill me," he said, turning to the Hero of Time, "you will never see your wife again." He pointed to the other Link. "I asked you a question. Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Princess." He waited a moment in silence before beginning again impatiently, waving his hands through the air in an angry motion. "Years of careful planning, then that hussy disappears just as I am ready to complete my plan."  
  
The Hero of Time had to restrain the other man as he lunged for the old wizard. "He is right. We kill him now, we never get out."  
  
Ahenous laughed. "Smart Prince Link." He turned to the other. "You must know where she has gone, you are supposed to be her constant shadow, after all."  
  
"I do not know, and would never tell you anyway."  
  
"Argh." He began to pace up and down an imaginary path. "I had planned to marry her to the Lyrian Prince, then kill Taryn. After Zelda inherits the Hyrulian throne, the Lyrian King and Prince will die. Leaving the lovely Queen of two thrones extremely single and available."  
  
"You are sick." Link hissed, once again having to be restrained by the hero.  
  
"I thought that taking you would leave no other options for her. I was worried that you would convince her to do something foolish, such as run away with you. I now see that she is foolish enough all on her own."  
  
******  
  
Present  
  
Luck was with Zelda and Impa. The Prince had angrily dismissed most of his staff after an unfortunate spill of ink on his cloak. Demanding to be taken into town to have the tailor make a new one, the pair was left in a virtually empty west wing. Zelda was the first to spot the old man's assistant make his way to the room. She motioned Impa to be silent as they followed him. To their surprise, Ahenous and the silvery basin were both standing in the middle of the room. They watched as Irank had a cord around his master's waist, and Ahenous touched the silver basin and disappeared, the cord still linking him to Irank. Several minutes later, the wizard reappeared, an angry and frustrated look on his face as he disappeared down the corridor, Irank trailing behind him.  
  
******  
  
Between  
  
The Hero of Time watched Link pace back and forth after the man had left. "I hate this. How am I supposed to protect her if I am not there?"  
  
"From what you have told me, Zelda is no weak helpless decoration. Somehow she will be fine until you can return to her."  
  
As if on cue, the shimmering light returned, but to both men's surprise and shock a young woman stood there.  
  
"Zelda!"  
  
"Link!" She ran to him, swooping him up in a fierce hug. He looked a little startled at the sudden display of emotion, but returned the hug enthusiastically.  
  
*****  
  
Link had been surprised to see Zelda, and even more so when she flung herself in his arms. "Princess, what are you doing here. Ahenous hasn't taken you too, has he?"  
  
"No. I missed you. I had to find you."  
  
He pulled back. "Princess, I am supposed to be the one risking my life for you, not the other way around."  
  
"I could not help it. Besides, I had something that I had to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then answered by pressing his lips to her own.  
  
******  
  
Past  
  
A baby. I put my hand on my abdomen. My baby. "No," I thought to myself, "Link and my baby." A small tear traced down my cheek at the realization that I still had a small part of him alive and well, living inside me.  
  
"Zelda?" Impa and the doctor's worried faces broke into my reverie.  
  
"I am fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Your Highness." A young page burst into the room.  
  
"Yes?" I answered him, standing up.  
  
"An army has been sighted, heading towards Hyrule."  
  
The day I had feared for so many months had come at last.  
  
******  
  
Present  
  
A small tug, barely noticeable, came on the string that led from Impa's hand into the basin itself. Three figures seemed to emerge as if from thin air beside the font. Impa was a little startled to see three figures instead of the expected two. A young man had appeared beside the Princess and her bodyguard, and was now looking warily around the room. Impa decided to trust him for the moment; Link seemed to feel at ease with him as he turned to consult on an escape route. He was obviously a warrior, from the sword and shield that were slung across his back, yet his eyes were soft and gentle looking. She sensed that this was a man that they could trust with their lives if need be.  
  
Entering the conversation for the first time, she managed to get Link and Zelda's attention. "Whatever route we decide to take, we must do it quickly. I do not know when Ahenous, or a member of the castle staff will come.  
  
Agreeing with her, the foursome left at once, Zelda and Impa walking ahead in case they ran into anyone, the two men following ready to fight their way through if challenged. They managed to sneak out of the castle without incident; retreating back to Zelda and Impa's rented house for some much needed catch-up and introductions. 


	6. Despair

Author's Ramblings: A big thanks to Hylian Aes Sadai who seems to be my most faithful reviewer. Also, thanks to all who have taken the time to read. Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Present  
  
"And so, you are from the past?"  
  
Link and the Hero had spent the two hours explaining to Zelda and Impa what they had been through in their time apart, and vice-versa. The Hero of Time had briefly stated his tale, but for the most part was silent. Zelda had thought it rather funny that both the men were named Link, and a little eerie too, since there were also many physical similarities.  
  
Impa had found the Hero's tale especially unbelievable, but suddenly recalled one of the stories she had heard over the years. It was a popular tale, one which had been written about in books and sung in ballads in Hyrule for many, many years. It was said that long ago, the first Princess Zelda had married a hero who was of common birth instead of a noble man or neighboring prince. This hero had seemingly come out of nowhere, but had saved the land of Hyrule from the evil of a foreign ruler, bent on destroying all that was good in the land. For some reason, the hero had been named the Hero of Time, and had fallen in love with the Princess Zelda, eventually wedding her. But shortly after their marriage, he had mysteriously disappeared. The Princess was inconsolable, and when faced with the King's decision to re-marry her to a foreign invader to insure peace, had thrown herself off a cliff, though her body was never found. Many of the superstitious believed that they had heard her, wandering along the ruins of the old castle grounds, calling for her love. It was also said that the Hero's ghost wandered nearby, but that the two spirits were destined to never meet.  
  
So this was what had had happened to the Hero of Time.  
  
Zelda's broke into her musings. "We know why Ahenous took Link, but what good would it do him to take you out of the past?"  
  
The Hero shook his head. "I do not know. At first I thought that he must have wanted my wife, and my finding his little traveling device first was a mistake. But he has made no movements to bring her here, or to use me in any kind of political game."  
  
***  
  
As the conversation waned, and stomachs began to growl, Impa and the Hero of Time retreated into the kitchen area to prepare a light supper, giving the other two privacy to discuss their newly revealed feelings with one another.  
  
"How do you plan on getting back to your time? I doubt very much you can simply walk back to the castle and ask Ahenous to send you home." She pulled some leftover bread out from a flour sack and handed it to him.  
  
"I can warp through time, but I need to find the Temple of Time where the master sword is hidden."  
  
"I do not know where that is. But it must be near the ruins of the old castle and town."  
  
"How far away?" He had pulled out his knife, and began to cut the bread into four even slices.  
  
"Well, presently we are in Lyrian, bordering Hyrule's eastern border." She did some quick calculating in her head. "At least a week's journey from here." She sniffed the pot that she was warming over the stove with a wrinkled nose. "Ehh. Stew again. I am glad this is the last of it, because I don't think  
  
I could stand this stuff one more day."  
  
He had stopped and was staring, apparently deep in thought. "I suppose I could warp there. Is the area pretty well deserted?"  
  
"Warp?"  
  
"My ocarnia allows me to warp to six different sites in Hyrule when I play certain melodies."  
  
"And this temple is one of them?"  
  
"Yes. I am hoping it is deserted, though, so we will not have to deal with any guards or curious bystanders."  
  
"We usually steer pretty clear of that area. Legends and tales tell us it is a haunted place, and that keeps most people away." She pulled out some bowls from her pack, and began to dish dinner up.  
  
Link laughed. "Haunted by what?"  
  
"You."  
  
A smile split the Hero's lips. "Me? Why would I haunt that place?"  
  
Impa merely shrugged, unwilling to tell him of his own sad story.  
  
***  
  
Past  
  
The war council had already begun in my father's chambers when Impa and I joined him. We slipped quietly and virtually unnoticed into our seats at the table. A seat next to me was empty, it belonged to Link. Upon adulthood, my father had appointed him head of the Hyrulian Army. His feats in Hyrule and Termania were legend, and when the previous minister had retired the entire council applauded the King's appointment of Link. I don't think Link himself was too happy about the appointment. He hated the weekly council meetings. At first I had thought that he complained because he would have rather spent his time outdoors, he felt chafed and restrained at spending hours of a perfectly good day inside. However, as I began listening closer to him I realized what his problem was. He was angered that these nobles seemed to care so little for the country. They would spend hours arguing the finer points of law yet ignore the people who were starving right outside the castle walls. I was a lot like them before I met Link. I knew nothing of life outside of these castle walls. He has shown me a whole different world, and changed my views forever. I can never go back to being that spoiled, ignorant little princess. I wanted to dedicate my life to helping my people.  
  
One of the older ministers was speaking now, and I shook off my reflecting and leaned in slightly as to better hear the conversation continued about the invader's demands.  
  
"I do not see any other alternative. We must give in. It is a small sacrifice on the country's part, and we do not have a standing army large enough to repel them."  
  
"No!" My father stood up, his face scarlet with anger. "I will not allow it." He looked at me with a sad, longing gaze. "It is not worth it."  
  
"But your citizens will die. Is not one life worth hundreds?"  
  
A chill ran up my spine. One life? "What are their demands?" I asked.  
  
My father sat next to me and took my hands in his. "It does not matter, we are not giving in."  
  
"He wants you, Princess." One of the ministers broke in, a hateful glare being sent his way by my father and his closest friends.  
  
"What do you mean, he wants me?" I asked, a little surprised, to the man who had spoken. "As a hostage?"  
  
"No. As his wife."  
  
I laughed. "Someone should tell him I am already married."  
  
Another minister spoke. "Widowed, your Highness." At my scathing glare he replied cynically. "Prince Link is gone, dead. We must act in the best interests of your country." He was one of the ministers from a faction I usually disagreed with, and I could see that his views had the support of many in the council chambers.  
  
I glanced down at my hands that were folded and clenched in my lap. I had no problem with sacrificing myself for my country, but was this course of action best for Hyrule? And then I realized it would not be just me who would be giving up their life. Link's child would have no chance in the court of this foreign invader. Being the heir to the throne, this Prince would ensure his own children's succession by any means possible. Although I was willing to risk my own life and happiness, I would not for my child.  
  
"No." I finally spoke out loud. " I will not."  
  
"Your highness, you cannot think only of yourself. You must think of your people. I know it is what the Prince would have wanted." What a joke. I knew he was not thinking of the people, but of his own pocketbook. Going to war meant raising money for a defense, and if we lost these nobles would most likely lose their lands, estates, and large wallets.  
  
I glared at the man who had so brazenly declared Link's death, forcing him to meet my eyes and quiver beneath my wrath. "My husband is not dead. I suggest we utilize the time we have to plan defensive strategies."  
  
My father released his breath in a relieved sigh. "This border here is weak, and will need to be reinforced."  
  
***  
  
Present  
  
"Are we packed and ready?" Link asked Impa, yawning in the predawn hours.  
  
"As soon as the Princess decides to join us."  
  
"What, is she still asleep."  
  
" I believe so." Impa finished tying the top of the last of the packs and looked around. Everything was as they found it when they first rented the house.  
  
"Where's Link?"  
  
Impa started at the statement, as he was standing right in front of her, until she realized he was talking about the other Link. "I believe he is outside looking for orillin root."  
  
"Orillin root? Whatever would he want that for?"  
  
"He claims it makes a wonderful tea to relax sore, aching muscles. Which we will need if we are going to be walking for two weeks to get back home."  
  
"I still don't understand why you and Zelda did not simply 'borrow' a pair from the royal stable."  
  
"And risk the royal guard dragging her back to the palace and locking her in her room. I think not."  
  
"They would not have gone that far."  
  
"Do you have any idea what that girls life in the palace is like since Taryn took the throne? Every little decision is dictated for her. Every move she makes and decision she thinks about must go through her brother for approval first." Impa sighed and shook her head. Then she glanced up and gave Link a small smile. "I think one of the only bright spots in her life has been you. You seem to see her for what she really is and what she wants to be, not for the title she bears."  
  
Link hung his head in shame. "And I have been pushing her away. What a fool."  
  
Impa reached out and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You have both been victims of circumstance. But now, now you have a chance to fix that. Do not waste it."  
  
He looked towards the doorway, where a sleepy Zelda was making her way to the kitchen, before giving Impa a slight smile. "Don't worry. I won't."  
  
He was about to fix Zelda a cup of coffee when the Hero of Time burst through the door.  
  
"Did you find your root?"  
  
"Yes, but unfortunately I found something else as well. We must leave at once."  
  
"What is going on?" Zelda was not yet fully awake, but feeling more alert by the second at the tense sound of his voice.  
  
"I almost ran into a couple of the palace guards. They are looking for you, Princess. Well, not you but your alias. Somehow Ahenous has connected you with our escape, and they are searching for us. If we leave at once we may be able to elude them. I had hoped we would be able to find some horses first.but there is no time."  
  
Impa nodded and silently picked up her bundle. The rest followed, and they silently left the house and made their way out of town. 


	7. Conversations

Author's Ramblings and Useless Comments: Hearty apologies that I did not get this out sooner. Don't know how much time I sat staring at the screen drawing a complete, total blank. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out faster. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy.  
  
****  
Present  
Zelda awoke from her light sleep from where she lay on the ground next to the dying embers of the campfire. Link was stretched out to her right at a respectful distance away. His brown hair was lightly tousled from rolling from one side to the other on the earth. Impa lay to her right, her hand lightly clenching the handle of her knife as she lay sleeping.  
  
A small melody reached her ears, it was simple, a pattern of three notes being repeated with some variation. It was hauntingly simple yet beautiful at the same time. Glancing a slight distance away from the campfire in front of her she could make out Link the Hero of Time resting his back against a tree, playing a small instrument as he sat up on watch. He had claimed this was a special ocarnia, one that the Royal Family of Hyrule held in its possession and enabled him to travel through time itself. Unable to fall back asleep, she quietly got up and made her way to where he was sitting. Dropping down next to him, she curled up with her chin on her knees and sat and listened to him play.  
  
He stopped playing, staring into the campfire as if mesmerized by red glowing of the coals. "It is called Zelda's Lullaby."  
  
"After your wife?"  
  
He chuckled slightly. "I suppose so, though I never stopped to ask. She had it taught to me on my first quest to save Hyrule." He looked down almost reverently at the ocarnia in his hands. "It has the power to open many doorways otherwise locked, but on nights like these I find its main use is to soothe the soul."  
  
"You miss her, don't you."  
  
"More than I would miss my arm if it were gone from my body."  
  
They both sat in silence for a while, staring at the remains of the fire.  
  
"So you are a noble, back in your time?"  
  
He looked at her surprised. "No. In fact quite the opposite. I was orphaned, before I can remember. I actually grew up in the forest, and did not know I was Hylian until Ganondorf threatened the land."  
  
"Then how did you and your Princess.I mean."  
  
"She is stubborn. Even more so than I am at times." He laughed, shaking his head and looking at the ground, remembering. "You should have seen the council the day she announced to them that we were engaged. I have never seen so many obstinate people in one room. They started yelling and screaming about how she was going to destroy the monarchy." He looked back up at her. "You see she is the sole heir to the throne. They had a neighboring King all set for her to marry. They saw me as merely some dirty, uncivilized forest dweller Zelda felt sorry for. One of the consequences of traveling through time, I suppose. No one remembers that you once saved Hyrule."  
  
"So how did you get them to relent?"  
  
He scratched his head. "Well, I guess you could say we ignored them. Zelda and I decided to elope. She snuck out of the castle and we made our way to the Temple of Time to have Raru marry us."  
  
"Who is Raru?"  
  
He paused for a moment, thinking. "I guess you would compare him to a wise man here, classified somewhere between a mage and a minister."  
  
"So.. what then?" Zelda was leaning forward, eagerly engrossed in the tale.  
  
"Well, her father got wind of what we were up to, and marched with the entire palace guard to stop us. I thought for a moment that I was going to spend the rest of my life either at that alter, or rotting in a dungeon with no light. But Zelda, she stood between him and me, her face right in his, and said that she would rather give up her throne and live in squalor than give up her love. It rendered that entire chamber speechless, including me. Luckily, the King finally shook his head and agreed. But he insisted on a waiting period, for him to get to know me and for me to prove to him I was worth her."  
  
****  
Past  
The ranks of soldiers were training in front of me. They looked so young. And so untrained. Many of them were young lads just recently off of their parents' farm, looking for a career or a way to make a decent living. For those with no money and no learning soldiering was a tempting option. As Princess of Hyrule, it was my duty each morning to review the troops and offer any words of encouragement I could.  
  
Link used to do this with me. My father had placed him in charge of the army shortly after our attempted elopement. He had been uncomfortable with the duty at first, having no formal military training or experience leading people. I can remember the hours he spent with the senior staff pouring over military manuals and arguing tactics. But more importantly to the men whom he commanded, I can remember the hours he spent among them, getting to know them. I was always amazed that he seemed to know everyone by name, and even remembered little minute details about their lives. And his men loved him for it. I could see it in their eyes as they would watch him walk past. They knew that he genuinely cared about their well being over the simpering politics of the land.  
  
I missed him especially at times like this. We needed him to defend this kingdom. We needed him to give us the hope that we would need to fight off this foreign invader.  
  
I rubbed my stomach unconsciously. "Unfortunately for us, little one, he is not here." I looked up, suddenly realizing that I had spoken out loud, and glad that no one was in my near vicinity to hear it. "But you know, with you here, I feel like he is."  
  
Suddenly, I knew what I should do. A group of men sat nearby, playing cards after being released from the rigors of morning drill practice. I drew up a stool and sat next to the three, which had stopped their chatter and were staring at me with mouths slightly agape.  
  
"Looks like you could use a fourth player."  
*****  
Present  
Link stretched out his long legs as the four companions sat next to a modest fire. "Ugh," he groaned, "I am never taking Epona for granted again."  
  
The other three chuckled lightly and Zelda asked, "Who is Epona?"  
  
"My horse." Link began to remove his boots as he grinned sheepishly. "Guess I have spent to much time at the castle lately, me feet are even going soft." He wiggled his toes to emphasize his point.  
  
Impa smiled, and went back to stirring the pot that contained their supper. She had come to enjoy the young man's company over the past few days as they traveled from Lyrian to Hyrule. The endless hours walking provided ample opportunity to talk, and talk they did. Link had attempted to warp them with his ocarnia, but either due to the distance from the Temple of Time, or the condition of the building itself, it had not worked. They had instead relied on the knowledge Link had gained in his travels before he had been assigned as the Princess' guard. The Hero of Time had not been able to provide any technical help on the layout of the land; but had provided Link with an extra pair of eyes and experience of wilderness living as they made their way cautiously back to Hyrule.  
  
They ate their dinner in relative silence, pausing their eating from time to time for a bit of idle chitchat. Zelda broached the subject first; it had been eating at her the entire distance they had traveled from Lyrian. "So what do we do when we reach Hyrule?"  
Silence prevailed. The camp was so silent that they could hear the wind gently rustling the leaves of the trees and the chirp of the nighttime insects as they went about their revels. Everyone knew exactly what, or rather whom she was referring to. Taryn would no doubt be furious that his marriage plans for his sister had fallen through, and they could only guess what kind of revenge he would extract. Zelda had visions of being shipped off to marry a man in the farthest kingdom from Link that her brother could manage, while her knight rotted in a dungeon deep inside the castle.  
  
Impa finally was the one who spoke. "Why go back. I mean, we have to in order for the Hero to get back to his home and time period, but that does not mean we have to stay. I have always dreamed of living in a small house by the ocean somewhere. As long as you two don't mind putting up with an old woman like me."  
  
Link scoffed. "Old. Yeah right. This coming from the only person in the entire castle who has made me cry for mercy in more than one fencing match." He turned to the Hero of Time, laughing. "And I mean crying literally. I thought she had taken my ear off the first time."  
  
Zelda had gotten up and hugged her oldest friend and companion. "Impa, I would be lost without you. And besides, someone has to keep Link's ego from running rampant."  
  
Link looked shocked and offended. "Hey, I heard that."  
  
Suddenly, the Hero's long ears twitched. "Quiet. I hear someone approaching."  
  
A man stumbled into the small clearing. He appeared to be dirty and unkept, but closer inspection reveled signs that the man had been fighting, and his uniform showed the crest of the Army of Hyrule.  
  
"Link! Man, where have you been?"  
  
"Exeter? What are you doing so far from home?"  
  
"Hyrule is under attack. I am headed out to find my family. They fled when the castle fell, and I have not heard a word since."  
  
The man told over dinner of how Ahenous invaded Hyrule, and was presently killing its citizens and taking over the castle. "He has already killed half the ministers. He says he will not leave until he is given the Princess."  
  
Link looked at Zelda, who was pale and shaking at the news of her country's imminent defeat. "Never." He spat.  
  
Zelda looked back at him. "We have to go back. We can't let our people suffer. Even if that means risking everything we've found." She took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek. "But don't worry. I know we will find a way to be together."  
  
Link nodded, his throat too choked up to risk speaking.  
  
*****  
Past  
I stood along the ramparts of the castle watching, with Impa, as the sun sank down below the horizon. There had been fierce fighting near this spot, and I could still see the enemy dead that had been left behind after the retreat. The council's voice had been steadily calling for me to marry this invading Prince and end the siege. The Prince had added his own voice, sending minstrels and pages just beyond the fighting lines to sing songs to persuade me to have him. Their voices had become an irritating whine that melded into the backdrop of the castle noise.  
  
My hand unthinkingly went to the spot where a swelling would grow noticeable in a few short weeks. Impa, the doctor, and I were the only ones to know of the coming child. We had laid out plans for me to flee if the siege and war turned against us. Saria and the Kokiri would take me in, out of respect and memory of Link I hoped. Yet another singer started in on a poem lauding my beauty and virtue. I snorted. This Prince had never even seen me face to face, and I would show him how ladylike I was should I ever meet him in person.  
  
A hand on my shoulder caused me to turn, and I saw my father standing behind me. I had not told him yet of the baby, something inside me wanted Link to know first. Though if my husband did not return shortly, I feared my body would betray my secret.  
  
"How much longer can we hold out?" I asked, noticing how the past few weeks' strain had drawn fine lines across his forehead and blackened the area under his eyes.  
  
He sighed, dropping his hand. "A week. Two at the most. Then I will be forced to surrender to them." He looked contemptuously at the musicians. "We just do not have enough supplies to withstand this siege for much longer."  
  
I had never seen him this helpless before. I searched about for something to say, but found nothing. And how could I depress him further by telling him I would be gone by the end of the week. 


	8. Homecomming

Ramblings: Again, a big thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you are enjoying. And in response to Amber's question, yes, Ahenous does have an intrest in the past, however I haven't exactly figured out how or what it will be. Any ideas are welcome. (  
Present  
  
The four had left Exeter behind on his search for his family, and continued on to Hyrule's border. Soon Link had begun to notice familiar sights. He quietly pulled the Hero of Time aside to inform him that they had reached Hyrule's northernmost outreach.  
  
"My ocarnia should work now. I can warp you to any of six points inside of Hyrule."  
  
"I just don't know what to do now." Link glanced poignantly ahead to where Zelda was laughing gently at something Impa had said. "And I will not do anything to jeopardize her safety."  
  
His companion looked thoughtful for a moment. "I may have a solution for you. We will warp to the Temple of Time, and I will travel back in time. Wait there for my signal. If all goes well, I will be able to go home, and you will be able to take back Hyrule."  
  
Excited, the two hurried forward to tell Zelda and Impa of the change in plans. Any passerby would have been shocked had they happened by the scene minutes later, four people disappearing in a shimmering light.  
  
Almost simultaneously, a shimmering light and four people appeared at an old ruin on the opposite side of Hyrule.  
  
********  
Past  
I was once again watching the battlements below. Night had fallen, and for the first time in weeks there was an absolute, almost eerie silence that seemed to hand in the air. Impa and I were leaving in the morning, before the sun came up and either side awoke. I felt guilty about leaving those I loved behind, but knew that I would be no help to Hyrule as this Prince's bride and hostage.  
  
I stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. Turning, I was shocked to find myself staring into a familiar pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Zelda, my love. I have missed you so much." He pulled me in a tight hug, which I was too shocked at the moment to return. Pulling back, he swiped a hand across my forehead, gathering lose strands of hair to tuck them behind my ear. "Zelda, say something, please."  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Darling, please do not be upset with me. I came as soon as I could."  
  
I looked up into his worried eyes, finally convincing myself that he was indeed very real. "You are here."  
  
I threw myself back into his arms, this time hugging him tightly in return. "Oh, I have missed you so."  
  
His head dipped down, his lips claiming my own then. M y mouth reveled in the familiar texture and taste, and we spent the next few minutes oblivious to everything except each other's lips.  
  
When we finally broke apart, he reached down and picked me up.  
  
"Link! What are you doing?"  
  
Giving me one of his roguish grins, he replied, "I have always wanted to sweep you off your feet and carry you off. And this has been my first opportunity where Impa will not kill me if she accidentally catches us."  
  
"I forgot you were such a romantic, love." I laughed as he began to move, "But you are going in the wrong direction."  
  
"But your room is this way."  
  
"Yes, but our rooms are there," I said, pointing to the northern tower.  
  
He smiled and changed paths, five minutes later we stood as he surveyed our quarters for the first time.  
  
"Zelda, I love it." He held me tighter in his arms, "and all my things are already here."  
  
"I wanted you to feel welcome as soon as you got back."  
  
He set me down, kissing me. "Thank you for not giving up on me."  
  
"Never, sir. I am afraid you are stuck with me forever."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Giving me a final kiss, he went to explore as I went into our bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting for him.  
  
"What's this room for?" He asked around the corner from an empty room.  
  
"Nursery."  
  
His face appeared in the doorway. "Planning ahead, are we?"  
  
I pulled him down beside me as he approached the bed. "Only a few months."  
  
He looked startled. "What?"  
  
I took his hand, placing it on my gently rounded stomach. His eyes met mine, and I could see his joy and happiness radiating in waves from them. "Oh Zelda, I love you."  
  
********  
Present  
"I can not believe that he is just gone like that, and we will never get to see him again." Zelda sniffled slightly as the three were discussing the scene they had just witnessed of the departure of the Hero of Time.  
  
"Who would have believed that inside this old ruin a sword like that has existed for all these years. I am surprised no treasure hunter has found it." Link had clearly been interested in how the centuries old sword still appeared to be in prime condition.  
  
The Hero of Time had explained to them that he was the only one who could touch the sword; its force would repel all others. Grasping the hilt, he had smiled at them before pulling the sword out of the block of granite. In a flood of blue light, he had disappeared from view.  
  
"Well, what now? I know that we have been called upon to save Hyrule, and I hate to be the pessimist but there are only three of us against maybe a thousand or so of them." Link stated plainly, the worry on his face evident as he glanced at Zelda as he addressed Impa.  
  
She calmly walked out of the temple's interior, spreading out a blanket and setting up their lunch. "We wait. I discussed some ideas with the Hero last night. He had some ideas and we will soon see if they will work or not. I expect his signal shortly."  
  
Link looked confused, but shrugged his shoulders in wordless acceptance, grabbed Zelda's hand and sat himself next to her on the blanket as they began to enjoy their simple lunch.  
********  
Past  
When I awoke the next morning, it took me a minute to realize why I felt so warm and cozy. My front was curled up next to a body whose arm held me close against him. When I moved to cuddle closer Link, realizing I was awake, pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"What is that infernal racket?" Apparently he had been up for some time trying to decipher exactly what the noise beneath our window was.  
  
I listened, realizing that the musicians had started in with their wooing again. I sighed and explained Hyrule's, and my, current predicament.  
  
Link uttered a few choice Kokiri curses, and rose to dress. Still muttering to himself, he strode to the desk and wrote something on a slip of paper. Next, he moved to pick up his quiver and tied the paper to an arrow.  
  
"Coming?" he asked, extending the arm not holding the bow.  
  
Curious by now, I threw on my dress took his arm. We walked together to the rampart where my father and Impa were standing surveying the morning's activities of the opposing army. Ignoring their surprised exclamations at seeing him, Link calmly drew the arrow containing his note and placed it on his bow. Aiming, he let the arrow fly and it soared before it pierced the musician's lute, effectively breaking it in two.  
  
"That should stop that." He said with a wide, mischievous grin.  
  
'What did you write?"  
  
'Something to the effect of 'Leave my wife alone or I will come and personally tear your vocal chords out."  
  
From the looks on the faces of those who had by now read the note, he had written exactly that.  
******* 


	9. Confrontation

****  
Past  
*  
  
My father and Impa had managed to get Link's attention by this point and my father pulled his son-in-law into a fierce hug. When he let go of him, he turned to me as Impa moved forward to claim her welcome.  
  
"Zelda, great timing. The council is meeting in secret today. They are looking through old law books trying to find a way to force you to marry. Although it seems like a moot point now that your back, Link."  
  
"They would do that, risking the life of an heir to the throne?" Link's face was dark with anger and his hands clenched tightly at his side.  
  
"We have had assurances that Zelda would not be harmed."  
  
"But I am sure that those assurances not extend to her child."  
  
The King looked confused. "Child? What child?"  
  
I smiled and took Link's hand. He had gotten a rather confused look himself. He had not known I had told no one of the baby.  
  
"Link and I are having a baby. In the beginning of spring."  
  
He stood in shock for a moment, then embraced us both. Laughing he turned to Impa. "I am going to be a grandfather." Impa was startled ad he swept her up, hugging her as well.  
  
*********  
  
*  
  
The King may not be allowed in a secret council meeting, but as the head of the army I surely was. And I wasn't going to let them prepare for me.  
  
I think I opened the doors a little too loudly for Zelda, who was at my side, winced. I stood there; glaring at the ministers until one of them finally spoke.  
  
"P-p-prince Link!"  
  
Another, I believe his name was Roathan, spoke. From Zelda's story, he was the one who had challenged her in an earlier council meeting. "You have no right to be here. It is the Council's privilege to meet in private, without the King or." His voice had been steadily rising in pitch and volume as he struggled to find words.  
  
"As far as my understanding goes, I am on the council as the head of the Army. And I should be included of any defensive plans." Enjoying myself as I watched them squirm uncomfortably to rebut that, I added, "And as it is Zelda's fate you seek to decide here, she has every right to be here."  
  
Without giving them pause to respond or challenge me, I took Zelda's arm and escorted her to the empty chair and motioned a page to bring another for myself. Sitting, I allowed my gaze travel over their faces and meet them eye-to-eye.  
  
"Cowards. Unwilling to fight back. Instead you want to casually trade the life of an innocent woman and her child."  
  
"Sir, are you saying."  
  
"Yes. She is pregnant. And might I remind you that the child she carries and whose life you were willing to trade away is the future heir. Are you willing to let this..this.dog," I spat the words as I motioned out the window, "sit on your throne someday?"  
  
My words had struck a chord with the ministers; I could see it in their eyes. No longer willing to listen to the hotheads, they met my gaze, pleading for a solution.  
  
"Now, lets get to work devising a defense plan. And there is a law I need passed."  
Present  
They made their way out of the stone chamber and past the alter in front. "But what now?" he asked as he opened the door.  
  
Stunned, the three looked out to find an army waiting for them as if to answer Link's question.  
  
"Zelda, get behind me." Link drew Zelda's arm as he reached for and pulled out his sword all in one, quick fluid movement. Assuming a defensive position, he signaled Impa with a glance to get ready to flee with the Princess.  
  
"Sir Link! We are reporting to you as ordered."  
  
"Pardon?" Link's sword did not move.  
  
"The Royal Cavalry division, sir. We were given orders to report to you here if Hyrule was attacked and the main army broken."  
  
"By whom?"  
  
The commander looked around, confused that Link didn't know this. "The law, Sir. It is written that in a time of war this unit is to be placed under the command of the Princess's army. Which is in this case.you. The law has been that way for hundreds of years, but to my knowledge this is the first time it has been placed in effect"  
  
Impa laughed off to the side. "He did it."  
  
Link and Zelda both looked at her strangely, Link finally relaxing his guard. "Who did what."  
  
"The Hero of Time. Helped us."  
Past  
The council had become surprisingly complaint. Though an angry man with a big sword standing in front of them will have that effect, especially on such a whining, cowardly bunch like the council. Zelda just laughed when I told her this. She says it is because I am the hero of the country, and people would follow me anywhere. Again, I think this is because of the big sword.  
  
We are standing along the castle walls. A defensive plan had finally been drafted in the meeting that called for an offensive attack on our part the following dawn. I looked over at my wife. She was standing next to me with her head on my shoulder her arm around my waist. The sun had just begun to set, and I could see the weariness the lengthening rays seemed to etch even deeper into shadows around her eyes. She had worked tirelessly today to rally the townspeople to fight in the coming battle. We all knew that they would be our last line of defense, if we failed to repel the invaders on the field, the untrained merchants, shopkeepers, farmers, men, women, and children living in the town would be Hyrule's very last hope in maintaining her independence from this tyrant.  
  
I had finally convinced Zelda to remain behind with these people. She would lead those left in defending and supplying the front lines. Zelda had argued with me for almost an hour. All of the soldiers and fighting force we had that were in the least bit trained would follow me to the battlefield. She wanted to ride with me by my side, and I knew that she was skilled enough to do so. Her fighting skills are breathtaking to watch in action, she can successfully disarm the majority of the knights in the garrison without breaking a sweat. But I finally convinced her that someone skilled would be needed to guide the defensive efforts of the untrained people left behind. And that the child she carried was to valuable to us and the kingdom to be risked.  
  
I could sense her worry for me in the tightness of her grip. But she would not cry or plead with me to remain, and I loved her for it. Her strength, both on the combat field and in her character has always been a source of amazement for me. In the end, though, we both knew our duty, and knew we must remain strong for the other and for those watching us. She finally yawned, and I smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Lets go to bed, love."  
********  
* 


	10. Proposal

Present  
  
Link, Zelda, Impa, and Commander Xiano of the cavalry sat around the campfire as the soldiers around them set up camp for the night. The men knew that this was the last night they could pass in safety since they were still two days ride from the castle walls, and were making the most of it. While dinner was cooking around several different fires, one of the men had produced a flute and a drum and was presently regaling the soldiers with renditions of traditional Hyrulian battle songs.  
  
"So, how do we do this?" Xiano looked at Link, asking for a plan to take back Hyrule's capital city and castle.  
  
"I will need you to engage as much of the enemy on the field in front of the gates. Hopefully, it will provide enough of a distraction so that one of your men and I can sneak into the castle and find Ahenous. Capture him, and the enemy will have no chance but to surrender.  
  
"No. I will go with you Link." The other three looked in surprise at Zelda. "It makes sense. Out of all of us, I have lived at the castle the longest. And know it the best."  
  
"She is right, sir. And we need every advantage we can get." Xiano looked with admiration at the Princess, his brain trying to replace this new image of her with his previous misconception of a spoiled royal.  
  
"No. You and Impa will remain behind. I know of a family nearby that will.."  
  
"Link. You know I am right. I can take care of myself." She had worked to hard and looked to long to loose this man just as she had found him, and his love again.  
  
He sighed in resignation before leaning forward to kiss her lightly. "  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Past  
  
His breathing was deep and even, his chest rising and falling at a steady rate as I lay there watching him sleep. If he were awake, I am sure he would chide me for staying up, saying that I needed my rest for the task ahead. Yet how can I sleep this night with this fear and premonition that I may never get this chance to watch him sleep again?  
  
He was so brave, so heroic. I could see it in the people's faces today as we walked through town; faces that had given up hope had been renewed at the sight of their hero among them. They would be willing to follow him anywhere, even to their deaths.  
  
I sighed and lay my head back down, trying to sleep as I moved in closer to my husband, all the while wishing I could just take my sword and settle it with this Prince myself. He would probably run at the sight, though. I doubt he wants a wife that knows how to think and act for herself. Link's message had finally been replied to, though not in the same way it had been sent. A courier explained that in the Prince's country, royal marriages must be arranged within noble houses. Since Link was a commoner by birth, our marriage was not recognized. The Prince had sent a personal note, asking why I would stay with such scum that would desert me on my wedding night. Was that man really a man? I had the express pleasure of shredding the note in the man's face, and giving him the proof of my pregnancy to respond to the Prince's charge leveled against Link. Laughing, the man made a rude remark on my virtue, upon which he was kicked out with the gift of a broken jaw, courtesy of my outraged husband.  
  
Realizing sleep was still hopeless, I opened my eyes and realized Link had awakened and was staring back at me. "Can't sleep?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry I woke you."  
  
He pulled me closer. "This isn't the end. We both will be here watching out grandchildren grow up someday."  
  
Neither of us could sleep after that. We spent the remainder of the night reminiscing old memories and dreaming of new ones.  
  
- - - ******* - - -  
  
Present  
Link and Zelda rode together at the front of a fighting force of two hundred mounted men. The noisy clamor of the horse's hooves contrasted with the silence of the people who rode them. Realizing that they were coming close to the castle, Link raised his hand to motion a halt. Riders scurried everywhere; setting up camp while three scouts rode ahead to check on the enemy's position.  
  
Their meal was simple trail fare, eaten cold because fires were now too risky. The camp spread out to settle in for the night. Picketing horses and setting out bedrolls, the army unit gradually began to fall asleep.  
  
Zelda moved her own blankets closer to Link's, and cuddled up next to him. He opened his arm to accept her, and drew it about her.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Just a little. And thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
She was silent for a long time, before lifting her head up from where it rested on his chest to look him in the eye. "Why are we doing this? I mean, what is the point. We are trying to save something that has rejected you, and scorned me. And what can we possibly have if we succeed? Knowing Taryn, you will be banished and I shipped off to marry the next available Prince."  
  
They both fell silent for a moment, considering her words, Zelda feeling more and more helpless, Link trying to form a response.  
  
"We will fight, and we will succeed, because there are too many who count on us. Too many who are innocent and suffer because they must. They have no choice, no choice except to hope that we will come soon to save them."  
  
"You are right as always, my love." She returned her head to its previous position and they again were quiet, listening to the sounds of the camp sleeping and the insects humming.  
  
"Zelda.when this is over." he stopped, unsure of how to continue.  
  
"What?" She said, looking up at him again.  
  
"Marry me." He blurted, then stopped, afraid to say more.  
  
"Yes." She said, her voice steady and eyes shining.  
  
"I know I don't have much, and we will probably have to hid from your brother, but I cannot live without you."  
  
"Oh Link." She drew his head in for a kiss. "That does not matter. Because I cannot live without you either."  
  
- - - - ******* - - - Past  
  
Impa, my father, and I assembled in the tower to watch as our army rode onto the field. I could see Link easily, his green tunic standing out among the sea of armor the other soldiers wore. Our army looked particularly small when compared to the larger invading force. Link turned, and I could see his face scan the ramparts looking for mine. I ran out of the tower to the nearby wall, yelling his name and waving. He saw me and smiled, promising me with his eyes once again that he would return to me, safely. Turning again, he raised his hand and with that signal, our warriors gave a loud roar and charged forward, eager to defend their home, families, and country. 


	11. Battle

Past  
  
The sounds were almost deafening. Steel clashed with steel and horses cries rang out as their riders would be suddenly struck down. I could still make out Link, his sword flashing as he made his way through the invader's lines. One of the townsmen ran up then, and I had not more time to merely watch. A small detachment had broken away from their main army and was presently attempting to scale our walls on the opposite side of the castle. The Prince obviously believed that all of our fighting men were on the field, and that the castle would fall easily into his hands with only a bunch of defenseless citizens to defend it. But if he believed we would topple easily, he was going to be sorely mistaken.  
  
Hours later, my voice hoarse from issuing commands, we finally were able to repel the last invader from our castle walls. I was proud of these people. Though not formally trained, they had been ingenious and relentless in propelling everything they could find or get their hands on at the oncoming invaders. The cooks had even flung that morning's soapy dishwater down, making the ladders slick and difficult for the huge brutes in armor to climb.  
  
***************  
  
My arm hurt as my sword mercilessly swung to make my way through the invaders. Epona snorted, and slightly reared to avoid yet another foot soldier who tried in vain to unseat me. I was once again grateful my partner who had been with me through so many battles. She whirled and kicked as I swung and slashed, the two of us moving in flawless unity in a timeless barbaric dance. The field thinned in front of me and I was able to take a quick survey of our progress. The castle defenders had done well. Though we had been successful thus far to keep most of the enemy troops away from the walls, some had managed to sneak through with ladders to mount an attack on the walls themselves. Zelda's forces had repelled them, though, and from my viewpoint not a single one had managed to breech the walls. My concentration was quickly drawn away as a cry next to me revealed one of my soldiers being overcome by three of the invaders. Epona instinctively turned towards the sound as we rushed to the young man's defense.  
  
"HYAH!" The shout caused two of them to break off and come towards me, swords clumsily trying to block my attack. One quick thrust, and the man on my right fell. The man on the left succumbed to Epona's hooves as we rode towards the soldier's side. He had, in the meantime, managed to successfully defend himself against the third attacker and looked up at me as I neared.  
  
"Prince Link. Thank you. I thought I was going to die there."  
  
"Guay, what are you doing out here. You are supposed to be in the castle, helping defend the walls." I was trying to figure out how my stable lad, who was too young to be out here fighting, had managed to find himself a horse and a sword.  
  
"Sir, please don't be mad. But my father is sick, and I thought I should take his place. It is the honorable thing to do."  
  
"Just get behind me. I will need you there to send a message to the Princess if things start going badly out here." I was desperately trying to think of a way to keep the young boy safe, yet not offend his sense of honor and pride.  
  
"Yes sir." He saluted smartly, and drew up his horse behind mine.  
******************  
  
Present  
  
A horse snorting could be heard down the line as the last remaining forces of Hyrule lined up, ready to charge and take back their castle. With the scout's information and the additional men that had been added to the unit from fractured remnants of other units, the defenders had developed a workable plan.  
  
Link with his sword and Zelda with her bow rode in front. Both felt surprisingly calm considering the imminent danger both were facing. He glanced at her at his side, and she smiled to tell him that they both would survive victorious today. Raising his hand, he gave the signal to move silently forward.  
  
The unit moved silently, ranks forming and swords readied. Link and Zelda moved off to the side to where Impa sat. "We leave you now. Good luck." Link stretched out his hand and shook Impa's in farewell.  
  
"Good luck Impa. I'll see you for dinner in the dinning hall tonight." Impa and Zelda quickly embraced before the two rode off towards the castle.  
  
"Well Milady, shall we go create a worthy diversion to go down in the annals of Hyrule?" Xiano asked as he gave the signal and the last remaining Hyrulian cavalry charged to retake their country.  
  
*************** Past  
  
The invading forces were breaking. I could see it in their eyes. They were tired, and ready to retreat. Encouraged by this, our forces renewed their attack, pushing at the weakest points in the enemies' line, causing them to break. Soldiers from the other side began to retreat, fleeing our wrath even as their commanders were shouting desperate orders for them to stay. On my right, I saw the beginning of the end of the battle. An entire unit of ours had managed to break the flank of the invaders, and the pressure had broken down their entire line. A mass panic had begun, and only scattering handfuls of men from their side had stayed to fight, the rest pushing each other down in a desperate attempt to escape. A face I had not expected to see was reveled before me in this panic, and I suddenly realized who was behind these attacks. Motioning for Guay to stay with my second-in-command, I rode forward to meet the leader of this army.  
  
"You." He spat, at once recognizing who I was. "Yes me. And this time, there is nothing stopping me from killing you where you stand." "Cocky, aren't we?" He drew his sword as I swung down from Epona. We danced around each other, sizing each other's weaknesses. With a sudden movement, he lunged forward and a desperate battle began, the two of us oblivious to everything but each other's advances.  
  
*****************  
  
Present  
  
Link reached the wall and looked up, motioning for Zelda to move behind him and as close to the wall as she could. The guards were roaming the wall at the top, but left as a horn sounded signaling an attack on the city walls. "It worked. Xiano must be attacking now. Here's our chance." The two crept to the edge where the moat began, and giving each other a look dove in. They swam to the edge, where Link pulled himself up and reached a hand down to assist the Princess. "It is still here. We should be able to sneak through this tunnel and reach the kitchens" Zelda looked a little dubiously at the small tunnel that led under the wall to the kitchen area.  
  
"Will we be able to fit?" "It will be tight, but I think so." She reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I trust you, my love." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Then let us go." Dropping to the tunnel, he gave her one last look before shimmying forward, his head, then shoulders, and finally legs disappearing into the inky blackness. She smiled, thinking how this was the last thing that could be defined as proper princess behavior, before she followed him.  
  
******************* Past  
  
"Princess! Look!" One of my maids was hopping up and down excitedly as she watched our victorious force chase their enemies who were now in a dead, full out retreat from our borders. The other townspeople cheered with us as we watched them limp back towards their own country, like a dog whose tail is between its legs running from danger. "Your Highness." I looked up to see Link's second in command and the head of the infantry division, a big grin on his face. "We were successful, and their leader is dead!" I rushed down to the courtyard, the man following close at my heels. "And our losses?" "Five killed, twenty or so with varying injuries." "May their sacrifice never be forgotten." I paused a moment and turned to look in his eyes. His joyful countenance was momentarily shattered at the thought of our brave dead. "We will see that it is done." I nodded, and resumed my flight to the courtyard, smiling and looking for any flash of green that would betray my husband's presence. I expected him to pop out from among his men; his arms open and ready to give me a welcoming embrace. Not spotting him, I finally glanced Epona, and made my way towards her. I smiled at the boy attempting to hold her, and not being very successful. She was restless, pawing the ground and tossing her head. I stroked her nose, hoping to calm her down. "Hey girl. What's the matter? Where's Link, huh?" I followed her gaze to a group of men and Impa all gathered around something. "No.. no," my knees felt week and I fell to the ground. Hands reached down to pick me up, but I shrugged them off and stumbled towards the gathering. They parted as they saw me coming, and I saw my husband's still form lying on the ground next to where Impa was kneeling. She looked up at me as I took his hand, looking in her face for any sign of hope. "Zelda.he's alive.but barely." I knelt beside him. I could barely see his shallow breaths, and it gave me hope, even through blood was pouring out a wound in his side. Two physicians ran up, administering a potion that stopped the bleeding. Together, we all carried him up to our quarters, my hand never leaving his.  
************************** Present  
  
Inside the castle, the two crept along the hallways making their way to the throne room where they were almost certain they would find Ahenous. Evidence of how well the distraction had worked could be seen in the total lack of guards along the corridors. Only a few of the kitchen staff had been seen, and Link was able to avoid them easily. Even if he had not the two were hardly recognizable covered in dirt as they were now. A right, a left, and then they would be there. They passed the entrance hall, and paused outside the door to look in. Only one man was there, and they could see at once that it was not Ahenous as they had hoped, but his assistant Irank. Link shot Zelda a glance before pulling his knife and motioning her to remain where she was. Silently, the young man crept behind Irank and before the man could breath had his arm around his neck and his knife to his throat. "Where is your master?" "Why should I tell you?" "Because if you don't you will die within the minute." Zelda came up in front of him, her voice cool and confident. "I am surprised to see you, Princess. We have looked for you for months, and now you come when it is too late to save your country." Link pressed his knife deeper, causing a small red drop to form at the tip. "Where?" He growled. Irank sighed, giving up his show of bravado. "Down here." He motioned down the corridor. Link and Zelda pushed him forward, Link's knife and Zelda's bow at his back. "Try anything, and you are a dead man." Zelda stated as the trio began to move off. 


	12. Princes

Author's babbling:  Well, somehow this has taken an altogether different turn than I thought it would.  I thought that this would be the last chapter, and then I would wrap it up with a nice, happy epilogue.  Oh well.  I was up late, thinking (always a dangerous thing) and I think I have developed a new story twist and am going to run with it and see where it takes me.  Thanks to all who have read, and especially to those who have reviewd.  Enjoy.  

*********************

Present

The corridors were barely lit, and Zelda would have sworn it was night out except that she knew it was midday.  At the end of the hall was a chamber, and she did not recognize it from any of her previous explorations around the castle.  She had always avoided this area of the castle precisely because it was so dark and unfriendly feeling.  At her side, Link looked calm and relaxed, but she knew that it was deceiving.  His sword was steady and would strike out at a moments notice if Irank looked like he would do anything other than lead them to Ahenous.  

Irank presently was walking in front of them at a slow, almost reluctant pace.  When faced with Link's sword he had no choice but to lead them to his master, and hope that somehow Ahenous would able to save him from the wrath of the warrior following him.  

Link never wavered his gaze from the man in front of him.  He was always looking for subtle signs that the man was going to flee, or even worst to turn around in hopes of surprising him and wresting the sword away.  A sudden call from a room they passed nearly drew his attention away, as did Zelda's sharply indrawn breath, but he retained his glare on Irank.  

"Zelda, who is that?"

"It is Taryn."  She hissed in a whisper.  

Link grabbed Irank and threw him up against the wall near the door so that he could look in the small window on the door.  Inside was a sight that surprised him.  The former cocky King of Hyrule was chained to the wall, his clothing in disarray and several days' worth of beard growth on his face.  

"Whose there.  I demand you release me this instant, you pigs.  Do you have any idea of who I am?"

"Irank, give me your keys."  Link's sword point never left its aim on Irank's throat.  Irank managed to keep his head still as he dug around on his belt, eventually producing a set of keys. 

"Toss them to Zelda."

He did so, and Zelda scooped them up, looking at Link questioningly as if to ask what to do next.  "Unlock the door."

Zelda unlocked the door as Taryn's yells were now mingled with curses and further threats.  

"I will have you all executed when I get out of here.  My troops will be coming any minute you sons of…Zelda?"  His voice had changed dramatically from an angry yell to a soft, almost pleading whisper.  

"Taryn, good to see you, I guess."

"What are you doing here.  Where have you been.  Do you have any idea how much I was embarrassed when you disappeared like that.  How dare you do that to me."  His voice had lost the pleading and was back to an angry, demanding tone.

"We can discuss that later.  Right now I need to help Link concentrate on regaining your throne."

"Link?  He is here.  When I get my hands on him he will wish he were dead."

"That is why you will never get your hands on him.  You want me to release you.  Here are the conditions.  One.  You call off your current marriage arrangement for me and agree never to make another one in the future.  I will decide when and who I will be married to.  Two.  Link will have no retribution for any imagined wrongs he has done to you, because in fact he has done nothing but help you.  And he will have whatever position he desires in the castle."  

"Zelda, what is going on in there?"  Link's voice called out from the corridor where he was watching Irank and had not heard the conversation between brother and sister.

"Agreed."  Taryn spat at Zelda and she began to unlock the chains that held him to the wall. 

"Link, Taryn is free.  What now?"

"We leave this scum here and go find Ahenous.  Hold your bow to him.  If he makes any move to escape, shoot him."

He pushed Irank down, seating him on the bench.  "Don't move.  She will shoot, and I warn you, she has the best aim in the country."  He fixed the manacles on the other man's hands and legs as Irnak glared warily at Zelda, who was holding the bow in steady, unwavering hands.  Link stood back up after ensuring that the manacles were secure and that the prisoner had no chance of escape.   Taryn wavered his gaze between his sister and her friend.  He had to quickly rethink his prior opinions of her as a delicate, spoiled Princess.  How was he to know that she had a spine of steel inside her?  And this man, whom he always thought of as a stupid, country peasant, was proving himself to be a capable commander and leader, able to quickly take charge and direct people. 

*************

Past

Pain seared every inch of my flesh as I fought to open my eyes.  I finally won the battle and light pierced through my eyelids.  It wasn't the bright light of sunlight I had expected, but more of a dull flickering.  Shapes began to distinguish themselves and I could tell I was in my room, and the presence of candles indicated it was night.  I moved my head to see Zelda, slumped in the chair next to our bed, her head down and shoulders quivering as she sobbed.  I wondered what could possibly be causing her so much pain, and I tried to get up to hold her.  The effort explained why I was currently in bed, as a huge sharp pain stabbed through my abdomen and I gasped with shock.  Her head came up at the sound.

"Link!  You are awake."  Her lips dipped to meet my forehead as she gently sat on the bed next to me. 

My tongue felt like lead and my mouth tasted like the desert sand as I tried to talk.  "What happened?"

"We did it, love.  We have saved Hyrule."  Her hand caressed my cheek.  "You were wounded while killing the enemy Prince, do you remember?"

Unfortunately I did.  I also remember who it was that I killed.  "Zelda, that was no random Prince.  Do you remember the King that the ministers had arranged for you to marry?"

"Yes…but what has that"

"It was him.  Somehow he found out that I was gone, and he decided to take advantage of it."

"But how in the world would he know?  The only people to know that you had disappeared were in this castle, and only those that had to know.  Like my father, Impa, and …" Her face grew gray all of the sudden as she turned to me, "and my father's ministers.  The same ones who wanted me to marry King Bern in the first place.  The same ministers who have been pushing me all along to declare you dead and remarry the invader.  Oh Link."  

Her eyes met mine; worry filled looking to me to somehow disagree with her and provide a logical reason why her theory could not be true.  But I could not.  So I did the only think I could.  "Shhh."   I opened my arms and she lay down next to me as I gathered her as close as I could and stroked her hair.  "Don't worry.  We are together now.  We will survive this."  


	13. Captives

Present 

Leaving Irank securely confined in the cell that they had found Taryn, Link and Zelda continued down the corridor with the ill-tempered King behind them.  He had been quiet, though the scowl had never left his face.  Realizing Link was the one who was in the lead, and had the support and leadership of the resistance, small as it was, Taryn had been begrudgingly compliant.  It had galled the ruler of Hyrule to be forced to acknowledge his debt to this mere peasant.  

Ignoring Taryn's open disapproval, Link followed the directions that Ahenous's servant had given him.  Around the corner, two rights, left at the large ugly statue, there it was.  He looked at Zelda, who shrugged.  She had told him earlier that she had never visited this part of the castle.  Looking around, he could see why.  It was plain out and out creepy.  The torches that were continually lit around the clock throughout the castle apparently did not extend to this section, and the only light came from the small torch she carried.  Beyond its glare, shadows seemed to form menacing shapes, and it would have been very easy to see ghosts and ghouls in every one.  And then, there at the end of the corridor, was the door Irank had spoken about.  Behind it, they hoped they would find Ahenous.  A faint glow was coming from under the door, so Zelda handed the torch to her brother and motioned for him to stay behind and out of sight.  Link had drawn his sword, and Zelda notched an arrow to her bowstring and drew it tight, ready to fire.  With a nod from her, Link raised his foot and kicked open the door, revealing a man upon the narrow bed.  Bandages wrapped most of his upper figure, and the red stains upon them revealed that he had been injured, very recently.  

"I thought you would find me."  A low, scratchy voice let them know he was not asleep as they had first thought him to be.

"It is over.  Get up.  We are going to free this castle from your clutches."  Link's sword was pointed steadily at Ahenous, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he would not hesitate one moment to use it if the occasion presented itself.

Past 

"I thought the doctor had ordered complete bed rest."  I looked inside the door to see Link conferring with one of his aids over a pile of maps and papers that lay strewn about the covers.

"But I am still in bed, love."  Link gave me sheepish grin and the aid busied himself shuffling through papers 

I crossed the room and set the tray I had been carrying down on the small table next to our bed.  "You do know that you are not the only one who could be doing all the work.  We do have trained people that serve under you."

He sighed, then looked at his aid.  "Can you give us a few minutes?  Go confer with General Zanning and get his opinion."

The aid bowed to me, quickly leaving the room on his errand.  "Link, your staff is perfectly capable of handling cleaning up this mess. "

"Its not that simple."

"Yes it is.  You are injured and do not need any added strain."

"Zelda, several of my commanders agree, that the orders being given to the troops did not originate with the Prince.  A man, a wizard, was the one who was actually in command.  From his troops we interrogated, it seems as if even the Prince was under his control."

"Oh."  I had to sit down.  If the Prince had not been in control, who was?  

"There is worse news."

  "Let me guess, whoever this leader was is not among the prisoners, wounded, or dead?"

He shook his head.  "It gets better.  From the descriptions of the man, it may be Ahenous."

That name struck a chord of icy fear through my stomach.  Link and I still did not completely understand why he had been kidnapped in the first place.  And obviously this man still had some evil plan in store for us.  "I had hoped that this invader was only taking advantage of your disappearance, not that your disappearance was any part of a larger scheme."

Present 

The four walked out onto into daylight in the palace courtyard to see a small contingent of Xiano's troops making a valiant but futile attempt to break through Ahenous's forces at the front gate.  Their diversion had worked; it was now time to end it.

"Ahenous, call off your men.  You have been defeated."

Ahenous looked around, but as his troops saw him they began to stop their fighting and drop their weapons.  He had never had the loyalty of these men; they had fought because they were forced to.  Now they saw an alternative, and they were more than happy to take it. 

"Tell them."  Link's dagger pressed tighter against the small of the man's back.

"My commanders, you have fought bravely, but we have been defeated.  Throw down your weapons, I have been assured of generous terms for those who surrender."  Ahenous's men looked startled at the words, but one by one his commanders threw down their blades, and the Hyrulian's were able to swarm in the gates and overcome the one or two who were still resistant.  

"Link!  Zelda!  The couple turned their heads to see Xiano himself and Impa riding through the front gates.  "We did it!  The enemy has been overwhelmed."  He turned to see Taryn standing sulkily behind the two for the first time.  "Your majesty, your troops are at your disposal."

"Hmmph."  Taryn gave a grunt.  He did not want to loose face in front of these people, yet he honestly had no idea how to order troops around.  "Commander, you are doing well.  I will allow you to continue."

"Yes your majesty."  Xiano rode of, going to supervise the final surrender. 

"Link, I want you to escort this piece of filth to the dungeon and lock him up, good and secure."  Taryn turned, and without so much as a thank you dismissed him with a wave of his hand.  As soon as Link and Ahenous were out of earshot, he turned with angry eyes towards Impa.  "How dare you.  How dare you let my sister simply run off with that…that…that peasant.  That filthy, lowborn peasant.  And you," he turned to Zelda, who was quivering with suppressed rage and anger, "how could you treat your royal status with such disdain."  He huffed off, with a final parting remark.  "If anyone needs me, I will be in my quarters, washing this filth off of me."

Past 

I touched my stomach where the Prince's sword had gone through me two weeks earlier.  It was still extremely tender to the touch, and I had troubles even walking.  Yet I knew what I must do, and I was the only one who could do it.  

"My love, I will not allow it."  Zelda had shown yet again the amazing ability to read my thoughts, and had come to stop me from packing.

"Zelda, I must.  That man is dangerous and has to be stopped."  I grabbed another tunic and shoved it in the knapsack I was currently packing.  "You know this as well as I."

"Wait.  Even a week or two.  You are in not condition to travel.  Look at you, you can barely stand upright.  And yet you think you have the strength to travel through time?"

"No one else can.  And no one has seen Ahenous for two weeks.  From reports I have gathered, he must have been wounded in the fighting, yet no one has seen or heard from him.  That can only mean one thing, he has traveled into the future and I must follow him, to save Hyrule."

"And what if something happens to you.  Are you willing to leave your child fatherless and me a widow?"  Her voice shook with anger and feeling.

I took her hand and led her to the bed, where we sat down next to each other.  Taking her hand in mine, I stroked the back of it with my thumb while I considered my next words.

"If our child is to have a life, if we are to have a life, this man must be stopped.  He has the ability to do more damage than anyone else in or outside of Hyrule.  I must go and get Link and Zelda's help.  Ahenous comes from their time; he may be there now.  With their help, we can stop him."

She sat silent for a moment, then looked at me with tears streaming down her cheeks.  "I am coming with you."

"Zelda, you know as well as I do that I am the only one that can travel through time.  And I will need you to help send me."

She leaned over until our noses and foreheads were touching.  "Promise me you will come back safe."

I kissed her in response.

Present 

Link shifted his clothing uncomfortably as he stood watching the ceremony in front of him.  He was unused to wearing the full, formal uniform of a royal bodyguard.  In fact, he had never done so before.  Taryn had never allowed him to attend a royal function with Zelda, preferring to assign one of his own guards to attend the Princess.  However, the King's attitude towards Link had elevated significantly since his actual return to the throne.   At first it seemed as if Taryn would banish him from Hyrule, but Link had grown in popularity since his return.   Zelda smiled to herself as she could feel Link's restlessness from where she sat next to him.  She reached out her hand to grasp his fingers.  He gave her a slight squeeze back, once again grateful that her formal betrothal had been called off.  The two had spent hours late at night talking, and had finally decided that they would have to flee Hyrule if they ever wanted to live together.  

The sound of silverware tinkling on a glad caused the guests to sit up straight.  Link dropped Zelda's hand as the King rose to make his announcement.  

"My friends, we are gathered only because of one thing.  The courage and daring of my sister, and her loyal guard Link."  The rest of the company applauded, but Link could only stand and stare with his mouth agape.  "To reward such loyalty, I am going to give him the most precious gift the kingdom can offer.  You are all invited to his wedding to the Princess Zelda, two weeks from today."

Zelda rose and turned to Link.  They could only stare at each other in shock.  A stuttered, "thank…you," was finally heard from Link's lips before Zelda claimed them in front of the entire assembly.  The entire hall again broke out into applause as they watched the happy couple kiss.

"Let's eat." Taryn finally managed to make himself heard over the din, his voice laced with hidden disapproval.

The couple, however, took the opportunity of everyone's distraction to quietly slip away from the hall, unnoticed by everyone except her watchful nursemaid and friend.   

"Zelda, what just happened?"

"I do not know.  We have not even told him of our engagement."

"Do you know what this means?"

"We are getting married, in two weeks time?"

"And we do not have to leave Hyrule!"  He picked her up and spun her around, laughing in the middle of the hallway.

"Ahem."  Impa cleared her throat as Link put Zelda down.

"Impa, can you believe it."

"Yes."

"But how?  I know Taryn hates Link, and the thought of me marrying someone not of royal blood.  What changed his mind?"

She pulled out a large, old looking book.  "I showed Taryn this morning.  It is a very old and little known about law that allows the Princess of Hyrule to marry the man of her choosing, no matter his station in life."

"So that means…"

"Yes.  Taryn was just trying to save face.  With this law, and Link's newfound popularity, he risked losing his hold on the throne if he protested."

"I do not care, as long as we can be together.   I do not care what Taryn looks like to the people."

Link was examining the book.  "How did you know about this law?"

She grinned. "The Hero and I discussed it while you two were caught up in other matters.  He figured if a law was written in obscurity in the past, Taryn would be unable to stop your marriage in the future."


	14. Back

Authors Note:  Thanks to all who have read.  And thanks  Hylian Aes Sadai who has reviewed every chapter. Present 

"Princess, Sir Link, your presence is requested in the King's study, immediately."  A page interrupted Zelda and Link's conversation.  The two had taken the opportunity of the relative morning calmness to stroll through the elaborate gardens adjoining the palace and talk about their possible future plans.

"I wonder what he could want?"  Link's brow furrowed into small creases and his lips drew upwards into a small scowl.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders; she had no clue why her brother would want to see her.  She was sure that nothing could break the bubble of happiness she wore standing next to her love and fiancé.

How wrong she was.  

************

"I want you to call this off.  Immediately."  Taryn's voice echoed through the study that was, for once, empty of his guards.

Zelda reached over and grabbed Link's hand in a tight grip.  "No.  You can't force us.  We are getting married."

Her brother got up from behind his desk, coming around until he was face to face with his sister.  "You will not.  I will not have the royalty disgraced like this."

She could feel Link tremble in anger next to her.  "It is law.  Even you can't go against that."

He raised a fist as if to strike her, but Link deftly pulled her behind him and stood between the two.  Taryn looked as if he might strike anyway, but without the presence of his guards decided against it.  "Fine.  Have it your way.  You will either call off this marriage, or you will be banished.  Far, far away from Hyrule.  I will declare your death and you will never be allowed in this country's borders again.  You will be forced to live the life of a peasant, unknown, and unwelcome everywhere you go."

She looked at him wordlessly over Link's shoulder, before pulling Link back to her side.  "Goodbye, Taryn."  The two wordlessly moved to walk out of the door.

"Wait…" The princess paused and looked back, wondering if her brother was regretting his decision.

"I have something for you.  An ragtag looking mop who claims an acutance with you.  He reached around his desk and pulled a bell, signaling two guards who were dragging an unconscious third between them.  "He showed up at the gates this morning, claiming he knew you two.  I was going to simply through him in the dungeon, but my cells are too full with Ahenous and his men."

"Link!"  The two rushed forward and forced the man away from the guards.

"Link?  Some long lost relative?"  Taryn sneered at the princess's betrothed.

"No, a Prince of Hyrule and the Hero of Time."  Impa stood in the doorway, her face pale.  "Though I can't imagine why he would travel forward through time again."  

Taryn stood there for a moment, before a shaking laugh engulfed him.  "Time travel.  Good one."  He was wiping at tears that were streaming out of his eyes.  

Zelda glared at him, before issuing orders to the two guards.  "Take him to my room and call the physician."  She turned to leave the room, and Taryn grabbed her wrist.

"What makes you think you still have a room?  I want you, Link, and this ragtag gone now."

She glanced at Link, motioning him to stand down as he looked like he was ready to draw his sword, guards or no.  "Give me until tomorrow to say goodbye."   He stuttered, as if to refuse her, so she quickly continued.  "And so I can stage my disappearance.  We wouldn't want this reflecting poorly on you now, would we?"

"Fine.  You have until dawn."  With that he motioned for the guards to drop the Hero of Time, and left the room.  

************

Between the two of them, Link and Zelda managed to carry the Hero of Time up to her quarters and deposit him on her bed.  

"What is he doing here?"  Link asked, straitening the Hero's legs into a more comfortable position as Zelda got a wet rag to wash the dirt off of his face and hands.  

"His time traveling must not have worked.  Maybe he wasn't able to get back to the correct time."  She mopped at his brow, earning a low moan from the bed.

"Whatever happened to him, what in this world could have earned him a sword through the gut?"

She grit her teeth.  "Whatever was, it better have not been the work of my beloved brother, or he will wake up tomorrow with a few missing parts."

Any comment Link was going to make on her remark was interrupted with a load groan from the bed as the figure lying prone in it attempted to sit up suddenly.  

"Shhh."  Zelda whispered as Link grabbed his arms and gently forced him back down.  "Your safe, here with us."

He blinked, fighting to open his eyes.  Eventually he opened his eyes and his gaze rested on the woman in front of him.  "Where are we?"  He asked in a croaked, dry voice.

"We are currently in Zelda's chambers in the palace.  We should be safe here for a few hours, at least."

"What happened to you?" Zelda asked as she examined the Hero's wound, which was bleeding slightly from his exertion.

"I made it safely back home.  Just in time, as it turned out."  He proceeded to tell the two of his battles with the invader who wanted to steal his wife away.  "But I had to come back.  Ahenous has been in my time, trying to take over the kingdom.  Though I killed the Prince, I have no idea what happened to the wizard after the battle, and I fear he may be here."

"Yes, he is.  In fact, we have him locked up in the dungeon."  Zelda stated, hoping to put the man's mind at ease.

"Are you sure?"

Link looked at him for a moment, fear growing in his heart.  "I know one of the guards who has been assigned to watch him.  I'll go check."  He rose, left the room as Impa entered with a basin of hot water and bandages.

"How is your wife now?"  Zelda asked as she began to remove the old bandages that were no covered in grime and dried blood.

He smiled, even though the pain was making it hard to feel joyful at the moment.  "She's expecting."  He sighed, temporarily lost in reflection.  "You should have seen her during the battle.  So strong, so courageous.  It was amazing to watch her hold up the confidence of an entire nation."

"She sounds amazing.  I wish I could meet her."  Zelda said a little wistfully as Link reentered the room."

"Actually, I was hoping you might be able to.  That is why I came back.  For you two."  His eyes flicked between Zelda and Link, and then rested his gaze on the young man, reading the dreaded message in them.  "He escaped, didn't he."

"Yes, and according to the guards the only thing they found in his room was a small basin with some liquid in it.  Sound familiar?"

"He must know that he cannot return to this time.  He has no more support here, and would be killed on sight.  He has gone back to my time."

Zelda looked at Link, and he nodded slightly.  "Then we must go with you, and help you."

He looked at the two of them.  "I know it would mean you giving up your lives.  But I wouldn't ask if I had any other options.  You two know him, know his tactics and ways."

"We'll go."  Link walked to Zelda and took her hand in his before continuing with a small smirk on his face.  "Besides, we are dead to this world.  Taryn will not allow us to live here, together.  It is either death or exile."  He looked at Zelda.  "Looks like we will be able to live in Hyrule together after all, my love."

She squeezed his hand and smiled, then turned to Impa, who was watching the three with tears in her eyes.  "Are you coming with us, Impa?"

"No Princess.  As much as I love you two, I have family here.  And you really don't need me anymore.  You will be able to look after each other now."  She pulled Zelda to her in tight embrace.  "But I will miss you, child."

"And I you, Impa."  

**********


	15. Flight

Authors note:  A huge apology for this long delay.  I looked at the date of my last post, and realized that it has been over a month.  Unfortunately life seems to be saturated with other things that have called my attention.  A big thanks to those that reviewed, and, in response to a request, here is a very brief explanation of the timeline.  I will try to reformat earlier chapters and include this at the beginning at a later date.  Also, to those who thought Taryn would get off scot free and were a little upset by it, don't worry.  He will get what he deserves.

#Explanation#

Past:  When the story is in the past, it is referring to the Link and Zelda from the Ocarnia of Time game, as they are when they are adults and Ganon has been defeated.

Somewhere in the future, a couple of hundred years later, there exists another Link and Zelda that have no association with any other Legend of Zelda game.  

In the story, the timelines occur simultaneously.  For example, when five days pass in the past, they also pass in the present.  

Link from the past and Link from the present are pulled into a void where time does not exist by Ahenous, the villain of the story.  Present Zelda eventually rescues them, but Past Link travels with Present Link and Zelda until he is able to return to his own time by the use of the master sword.

I hope this helps clear up the story a little.  

Enjoy.

~*~

Present 

~*~

"Shhh.  We can't drop it.  Who knows what will happen."  Link whispered to Zelda as they made their way down a darkened corridor of the palace, a very familiar basin between them, their jostling threatening to tip the strangely colored liquid over the side.  With the Hero of Time, the two had devised a plan that they hoped would be successful in taking them back in time, back to the days of the old Hyrule, when there were still many races that shared the land in peace.

"How much farther?"  Zelda asked, puffing a little as she struggled to drag the basin one step at a time.

"We are almost to your room, and hopefully we will be able to arrange some other kind of transport to take this to the ruins."

Although she did not know the specifics of how Ahenous's basin worked, Impa had done some research in the library, and had come to the conclusion that their best chance to get to the proper time was to use the liquid in the Temple of Time at the same time the Hero traveled with his sword.  Hopefully the stream of time would catch the two of them up and carry them back with the Hero.  

"What time is it, do you think?"  Link asked her as they paused to catch their breaths.

"Almost midnight.  We should have plenty of time to get this and the Hero out of the castle and well away before Taryn's deadline."

He looked in her eyes, opening his mouth as if to say something, then closed it and looked away.  She reached over and grabbed his chin, meeting his gaze with her own, reading his thoughts. 

"No, I am coming with you."

"Zelda, I have nothing. Here you have everything.  I can't take you with me."  He closed his eyes, turning his gaze away from her lovely face. "I have nothing to offer."

She moved around the basin, reaching out to him and drawing herself close.  Burying her head in his chest, she murmured, "Oh Link, how many times do I have to tell you."  She looked up, her eyes wet with tears as they met his.  "You are my everything."

He looked wordlessly down at her, before drawing her in and kissing her deeply.  

"Ahem."  The two broke apart quickly, looking up the stairwell to see an amused Hero braced against Impa.  

"Are we ready?"  The Hero asked the couple, leaning on Impa heavily as they made their way down the stairs to the landing where the couple was standing.

"I have a horse and cart already to go out behind the stables.  No one should see us slip out."  

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Impa?"  Zelda asked her nanny, suddenly realizing that this would be the last time she saw her.

"No, my place is here.  Besides, you will need someone to cover your tracks and make sure the kingdom is safe with Taryn."

The four made their way through the darkened courtyard, their footfalls silenced by the gurgling of a nearby fountain, and their motions covered by the nighttime darkness and the lack of moonlight.  

~*~

Past 

~*~

I was pacing nervously in front of the stone pedestal.  Impa gave me yet another one of those looks that said she would like to glue my feet to the floor to stop my nervous movement.  I shouldn't have let him go.  He was in no condition to be hopping through time like he was out for a pleasant, midday stroll through the woods.  

"Zelda, he will be all right."

I gave her a stony look as I paused in my nervous journey from the doorway to the pedestal that had held the master sword.  "He has been gone almost a whole day."

"Why don't we go back and wait at the castle.  You need some food and sleep.  This isn't good for the baby."

"I'm fine."  I snapped, a little too harshly, and instantly regretted it as I saw Impa's hurt expression.  "I'm sorry," I said, much more softly, "I can't wait.  I have to be here when he gets back."  The worry in her face was evident, and I devised a task that would hopefully take her mind off of her feelings of helplessness, even if it would not help me.

"Impa, I do feel hungry.  Could you run to the castle, and fetch some dinner, and maybe a blanket or two?"

She smiled, seeing right through my effort.  "Of course Princess.  I will be back directly."

I sigh and resume my pacing as she leaves the room.  Humming softly to myself, I began to count the number of steps it took to reach the master sword's pedestal from the doorway.  One…two...three…uneven stone….four…five…a weird fluttering movement in my stomach interrupted my count.  It was slight at first, and I shoved it aside, convinced that maybe Impa was right, I needed food.  But then it came again, stronger, like a circus act had started deep down in my inner organs.  My hand flew unconsciously to the spot where a bulge reminded me of my son or daughter's presence.  Again, the jolt came, and this time my hand could feel the pressure of his or her foot pressing against my skin, letting me know of its presence and eagerness to join the outside world.  

"Ohh."  I couldn't believe it.  This was the first time I had actually felt my baby kick, and it struck me anew that this was tangible evidence of Link and my love.  In my exhilaration, I did not even notice the familiar blue light that filled the chamber.  

"Zelda, are you alright?"  I whirled around to find my husband propped up between two strangers, a concerned sound in his voice at his misinterpretation of my sound.

"Link!"  I flew towards him, gathering him in my arms and temporarily ignoring the two strangers on either side of him.  "You were late.  I was so worried."  

"My love, what is the matter?"  His hand reached up to caress my cheek and the tears of joy that had begun to fall.  I grabbed his hand and placed gently on our baby's temporary home.  

"Feel."

He looked at my quizzically, before his eyes widened in wonder as he felt the next kick.  "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."  I drew in his lips for a kiss.  

"Ahem."  A nervous cough and slight chuckle drew my attention away from his mouth and towards the two people who were on either side of my husband.  I backed away, blushing slightly and met Link's gaze, who was glowing with a strange look of pride on his face.

"Zelda, Link, I would like you to meet my wife, Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"It is an honor Princess.  We have heard so much about you, and are finally glad of this chance to meet you in person."

The man smiled shyly.  "Your Highness.  I would like to thank you for being so gracious as to host us."

The Princess looked a little stunned, especially at the Future Link's declaration and formal manners.  "Please, my name has been and always will be Zelda."  I moved around, helping the other two move Link out of the chamber holding the master sword to the main entrance that held the three spiritual stones.  Sitting my husband down on one of the stairs, I sat next to him, propping him up until Impa could return and help us move him to our room.

Zelda from the future sat next to me.  "It is quite refreshing to be around royalty that isn't so stuffy all the time.  Quite an odd experience for Link and I."

I looked at her strangely.  "I would have thought the royalty would be almost outdated by your time."

Her eyebrow tilted upwards.  "Why would you think that?  In our time the royalty is stronger than ever.  In fact, we hope to stay here after Ahenous is defeated."  Her head dropped slightly, and her Link moved beside her to take her hand.

I looked at my husband, surprised at this sudden revelation.

"Her brother is the King, and has declared that it is beneath his and Hyrule's dignity to let them marry."

"But I thought that law you had written would take care of that?"

"Apparently not.  In public, he declared himself pleased with the match, but in private it seems like he can be a real tyrant.  In fact, when I asked to see Link and Zelda…" he chuckled at himself "…sorry, it seems funny to be using our names to talk about someone else.  Anyway, when I asked simply to be allowed to see them, he had his guards interrogate me for a couple of hours in the dungeons."

I looked back at the couple, their eyes beginning to look hopeless.  How could I refuse them this simple request?  "Of course, you will stay here.  Besides," with this I grinned at my husband, "it will be nice to have another woman around the castle."  

"But Impa is here."

"She hardly counts.  I mean face it, she is so stiff and formal sometimes I think she is made out of wood rather than flesh."

"Then it is settled.  Link and Zelda will stay here, with us."

She looked at her fiancé, joy-diffusing through both their faces before replying.  "We accept, with all our hearts.  But please, call me Zel.  I think it will be confusing, both of us running around being called Zelda.  Besides it will be nice to make a break with my past self."

"I guess I will have to make my name longer.  There isn't much you can do to shorten Link, is there?"  

Zel laughed at him.  "We can always just use your last name too."

He thought for a moment, turning with his hand outstretched.  "Link Arends, at your service."

~*~

Present 

~*~

"I don't believe it.  Call my council.  NOW!"  An angry Taryn had been pacing back and forth for hours now, listening to the sounds of the mob outside his palace.

"What did you expect your majesty.  The people are dismayed to hear that their heroes have been chased out of the country by their own King."

"I couldn't have her marry him.  She was supposed to drop him and marry a royal I picked.  After all, I am King, aren't I?  Isn't what I say supposed to go?"

"Taryn, Taryn.  All these years, and you still have learned so little."  He swung around to see Impa laughing at him from a corner.

"What do you think you are still doing here?  Get out of my palace.  Or I will have you thrown into the dungeons, and it will be years before you see sunlight again."

"I would like to see you try it.  Haven't you realized yet, that you have no power?  That mob outside wants your head.  You have gotten rid of the only member of the royal family that they would willingly follow.  They trusted Zelda, trusted her to keep you in check.  Even if it was all a façade.  And they loved Link.  He saved the country.  A commoner."

"So he saved the country.  So what?"

"Don't you realize what that means?"  She motioned out the window.  "Those people realize that they don't need you anymore.  You did nothing.  You were helpless.  And then you get rid of their heroes.  You are finished Taryn.  Gone.  Done with."  

He stared at her in anger.  "Get out! Get out!"  His ministers fled the room as his face grew redder and redder, finally reaching the color of the carpeting that led to the throne.  

She laughed.  "Goodbye Taryn.  And I leave you with his final thought.  Your sister is happy and will live her life out to the fullest contentment.  And you, you will rot in your own dungeon until the end of your days."  

Her laughter echoed through the halls as he slumped to the floor, his head between his knees and his hands desperately running through his hair.  "What have I done?  What have I done?"


	16. Plots

Author's Ramblings and excuses:  I am so sorry.  I know that it has been a long time.  A long, long time.  Call it writer's block, plus a little chaos and catastrophes thrown in.   So here it is.  And hopefully, the story will be wrapping up soon.  I'm seeing another 2-3 chapters, maybe more, but probably not.  The next chapter is almost done, and I will hopefully have it up by midweek.  Thanks to all who are reading, and have read. 

Past 

The King's ministers were once again meeting in the chamber, however their mood had changed drastically since the last time we had met.  Recognizing that Link's presence and skill had saved this country, and their own wealth, they were much more open to listening to him this time around.

I watched my husband as he stood to speak.  The wound in his stomach was still giving him grief, even though it had been three weeks since he, Zel, and Link Arends had come back through the temple of time.  I believe his pain was only recognizable to me though.  His stance was steady and his voice unwavering all throughout his speech to these miserable, whining wretches that served as our kingdom's advisors.

"We are here once more, gentlemen, to save Hyrule.  Although this time I hope that this council will find within itself the courage to act swiftly and without delay as to prevent another month-long siege that our people cannot afford.  I have had surveillance reports that suggest Ahenous is once again approaching Hyrule castle, somehow he has managed to scrape together a fighting force and is marching, as we speak."

A loud gasp from one of the older ministers was quickly followed by quiet mutterings among themselves.  "What do you suggest then, Prince Link?"

Link glanced at Link Arends, exchanging a nod before looking back to the minister who had posed the question.  "We send our fighting force to meet him, face on.  We crush him before he can step one foot into our lands."

Rothan sneered at my husband.  "And allow just leave the castle itself unguarded and unprotected."  He snorted. "This is what we get letting a peasant run the army."

I was about to leap headlong to the man to rip out his jugular, but one of my faithful nobles beat me to it.  "How dare you, Rothan.  This peasant as you call him is your Prince, and has proven his worth many times over.  You would not be sitting here if he hadn't risked his life."  He looked around the table, meeting each one of the councilor's eyes in turn.  "I say we hear him out, and take his advice very seriously. And Rothan….. I would like to remind your own father was the illegitimate son of the scullery maid.  Or had you forgotten?"  He sat back down as some of the councilors tried to stifle laughter at Rothan's red face.

Link snorted himself.  "If I may continue, a small elite force, including myself and Link Arends, will stay behind to guard the castle while the King himself will lead the search. I am confident that we can withstand any emergency until our troops could be recalled to relieve us."

The ministers all voiced their approval, with the exception of Rothan.   "Well spoken Link.  I believe we are in agreement.  You may continue with your plans as soon as you see fit."  And with that, my father dismissed the council and bade us to meet with him for lunch in his rooms.

*~*

"So Link, care to fill me in?"  The King spoke around a mouthful of bread as the five of us sat in his chambers over our meal.

Link smiled sheepishly as Link Arends started a little.  I guess he had not expected the monarch to see through their plan so clearly.  

I smiled at the young warrior as Link answered that look in his eyes.  "I told you Zelda's father was smarter than Taryn.  In fact, he is quite well known as a military strategist."

"Often consider the second best," my father chuckled slightly, "I was the best, but my son-in-law has gained quite a reputation, and rightly so.

Link demurely turned a nice shade of red as he coughed lightly.  

"But come, come.  I know this whole business of sending a fighting force off to face off the madman is nonsense.  If that were your plan, Link, I know you would be at the head of the army, stomach wound or no."

"Your right, as usual.  This is a diversion.  We could go chasing Ahenous all year, wasting valuable time and supplies while he can sit back and rebuild his army.    
Instead, we're going to set an irresistible trap.  With our entire army gone, any small force could expect to easily break into our castle and claim power.  What they won't know is that we will be ready and expecting just that."   

"Besides," I interjected, "Except for the council, no one knows of Zel or Link Arends.  So we will have four excellent fighters here protecting the caste."

"Well, more like two and a half, dear."  I glared at him.  "I am still recovering and you should sit this one out as much as possible."  He said, placing a gentle hand on my now quite protruding stomach.  

My first instinct was to argue with him, but then my hand joined his.  I realized that he had made this statement, not out of the belief that I could not fight, but out of concern for my health and our child if I did.  I relaxed my face and flashed him a smile.  He squeezed my hand gently and returned his attention to my father.  

"But what if they send more people than you four can deal with?"  My father's eyebrows creased together in the middle of his forehead forming a neat V.  

Link Arends spoke up for the first time.  "He won't.  He hasn't had the time.  And he's arrogant.  He will see this as the perfect opportunity to strike quickly, fastly, and successfully."

My father thought for a minute, stroking his chin absentmindedly.  "Link, I trust you.  You have never let me, or Hyrule down.  I will submit to your decision."  

I knew this meant a lot to Link.  I can remember a time when he and Link did not get along so well.  In fact, there was a time when he had locked me in my room, saying I was not to come out until he had personally cut Link's throat.  Link clearly remembered this too.  He cleared his throat, barely managing a "Thank you, sir."  His hand clenched mine again.  

*~*

The two couples stood, watching the Hyrulian army depart.  The King reached the gate, turning in the saddle to wave at his daughter.  Zelda returned the wave, then turned to her husband.  "And now?"

"We wait." 


	17. Waiting

Author's Ramblings:  I know.  Not midweek.  But a lot shorter than last time.  I am currently sitting in a swing in this beautiful backyard watching an absolutely blue sky, a rarity in this part of the globe.  It finally cooled down enough to think again, so inspiration struck and I answered.  Again, thanks to all who have read, especially to those who have reviewed.  And in answer to a question, yes I do plan on finishing this story, despite the fact that not many people have reviewed it.  I feel as long is there is at least one person out there who is reading, I will finish it.  Hope you enjoy reading as much as I have writing.  And now, I will shut up and let you get to the part you've been waiting for. 

I could tell that the waiting was getting to Zelda.  It had been a month, which I know does not sound like a long time.  But we were both getting worried that if this situation with Ahenous did not wrap up soon, she would be delivering during a crisis situation.  We had expected Ahenous to take the bait soon, and be able to defeat him quickly.  

Currently she was pacing up and down the length of our room.  I could tell she was being quite and trying not to wake me, but it hadn't worked.  We were all on edge, all more than ready for this whole ordeal to be done and over with.  I was grateful for the company from our future travelers.  Link Arends had proven to have a more than capable military mind, and had been instrumental in formulating our defensive plan.  I was surprised that Taryn had never taken advantage of it.  Zel's brother had a thirst for power that seemed endless, and it was surprising he had not utilized Link and his mind.  Zelda had been delighted with Zel's company.  Growing up, both women had limited female companionship, and both had felt the constraints that the society they had lived in placed upon them.  Because neither one of them fit the mold that was expected of them, they got along rather well.  Both had enjoyed a "kindred spirit" of sorts with whom to talk.  

We had all expected Ahenous to make his move.  I knew that it would take time for news to reach him of the army's departure, but the more time that passed, the more dangerous our plan.  He would have time to gather forces and then we would be powerless to stop him from taking Hyrule.  

The bed next to me sank as Zelda rejoined me.  I turned and wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Shh.  It's okay.  Go back to sleep."  And with that I closed my eyes until morning.

*~*

Zel came and sat down next to her fiancé as he sat on the top of the stones that lined the walkway on the second story of the castle.  He was staring out to where the arches looked out over the garden, and the spectacular fountain that reigned in the center.  The moonlight reflected off the churning water, making the whole area appear as if the ground and surrounding plants were alive.  Zel sat down on the cool stone, mimicking Link's pose with her knees up and arms wrapped around them.   The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the night breeze that was blowing.

"I think I like it here."  She finally broke the silence. Link turned to her, a smile coming to his face.

"I'm glad.  I thought it would be a bit of an adjustment, but…"  He shrugged his shoulders to finish the sentence.

She snuggled closer to him and he draped an arm around her shoulders. "I wish Ahenous would come.  Just so we could be finished with this once and for all."

He nodded.  "So what should we do after that?"

She smiled up at him.  "Well, sir, we do have a small matter to take care of first."

He leaned over and kissed her.  "Don't worry.  I plan on marrying you the first chance we get."

"Zelda and Impa have been helping me plan.  Oh Link.  I know I should miss home more, but these people have been so good to us.  I think I'm rather glad we ended up here."

He smiled, the worry inside him dying down.  The first few weeks they had been here he had felt incredibly guilty, that he had taken Zel away from the life of comfort and royalty that she had known, and placed her in an unknown world filled with danger.  Yet they had made friends here, and had the promise of a future together without interference.  

They sat a moment together, enjoying the fountain's gurgling amongst the backdrop of stars.  "So where are we going to have this ceremony."  Link said as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Zel's arm.

"In the temple of time.  According to Zelda, it is the traditional place to marry.  Especially for the nobility."

"Nobility?"

She looked at him with a bemused look on her face.  "Someone obviously hasn't been paying attention in the council meetings."

He glared right back at her.  "What, when they start going off on nonsense protocol. Link and I have been putting that time to much better use, for your information."

She smiled.  "Well, if you had been listening at the last meeting, you would have heard.  You have been made a noble of the realm.  Equal in status with any of the ministers on the council.  In fact you will be a minister on the council."

Link chuckled lightly.  "What is it?"  Zel asked.

"I was just thinking about your brother.  If we were back home, he would have no objections to our marriage now."

She smiled and snuggled in closer to his shoulder.  

"I think we should have a reception here, afterwards."  Link surprised Zel.  She had assumed his question was asked only out of a desire to please her, not any real interest in wedding details.  

"I think that would be a wonderful idea.  Link," she moved slightly so her eyes met his, "what should we do after this whole deal is done, and Hyrule is safe?"

"Actually, I've been doing a lot of thinking about that.  Link and Zelda have offered us a position.  I suppose you could say we would be their second pair of hands.  They have decided the kingdom will be too big to run without help.  Plus, both want to devote as much time as they can to their baby."

Zel looked up into his eyes that were glowing with excitement.  She could tell that he wanted to accept the Prince and Princess's offer, but had waited until she also agreed.  "But Link, will you be able to do this.  I mean, settle down in the castle?"

"But we won't have to, love.  After Ahenous is gone, and the baby is born, Link and Zelda want to take us on a tour of the kingdom, and some of the surrounding kingdoms.  One of our main duties will be to run to the outlying areas and act as the King's emissary.   We will still get to travel, and have adventures.  It will be just like that time we came back from the outlaw's camp, remember?"

"Except that I'll be able to do this."  She tilted her head and kissed him.  "I think we should accept, Link."

They sat like that for a long time, enjoying the tranquility of the garden and the excitement of a bright future.  Eventually, Zel dozed off, leaning against Link's shoulder.  He smiled, then picked her up softly in his arms and carried her the length of the corridor to her chamber.  Setting her softly on the bed, he wrapped a light quilt about her body, and kissed her temple gently.  "Goodnight, love."  And he left her then, to seek his own slumber.

*~*

"Prince.  Princess."  That tapping.  Epona was standing in front of me, talking to me.  Telling me something about tomorrow's dinner, how she thought we should be serving carrots as the main course instead of roast cucoo.   Then her hoof started taping.  I thought that was odd (although, why I wasn't surprised at Epona talking to me in the first place, I do not know.)  Feeling myself rise to consciousness, Epona disappeared, but the tapping did not stop, it just grew louder.  Link's hand gently began to shake my shoulder.  "Love, get up.  Someone's at the door."  

I opened my eyes fully, and could barely make out the outline of his face as he knelt next to my side of the bed, a robe in hand.  I took it and draped it about me as he went and opened the door.  A page was standing outside, looking very nervous.  

"Sire.  A man fitting your description was just seen entering the garrison.  As instructed, we left him alone but Guay is following him."

"Well done.  Go awake Link Arends and Zel.  We will need them here at once."

"Already done."  Link Arends came running up behind the page, hand in hand with Zel.   I was beginning to think that man was like my husband, somehow knowing when danger was approaching before it had been announced.  Both of them, while looking tousled, were fully dressed and armed, ready to go.  Despite the fact that it was only two in the morning.

"Alright.  You all know what to do.  Send a page at once to the King telling him to return.  Quietly."  Link said to the guard and turned towards me.  As all three of the others ran off, leaving us alone once more.  "Zelda, I love you.  Be careful."  He gave me a quick, tender kiss on the lips. 

I said nothing but kissed him back, before both of us left the room to end the terror of this time traveler once and for all.


End file.
